The story of us
by Pantiffel
Summary: Kyo told Tohru that he could save her mother. How will she react? And what will happen when Kyo will be locked away? ... KyoxTohru
1. Intro

**Hey! This is my first fanfic … hope you like it XD Normally I don't write in English (because I speak Dutch) so there may be some (or many : p) mistakes in it blush so please try to ignore them … And thanks to Feikje ... she read my intro and judged it for me **

**Kyo has told Tohru about that he knew her mother... and that he could have saved her if he hugged her.**

INTRO

Tohru her eyes were filled with tears. At one side she understood Kyo, but on the other she was angry at him for being so selfish. But in fact … if she was angry at Kyo, wouldn't she be selfish too? Wouldn't she wish that her wishes were true and that his secret was revealed? Tohru was ashamed of herself. She knew she couldn't be mad at Kyo.

Kyo saw tears rolling from Tohru's cheek. He touched her cheek with his hands and wiped away the tears. "I understand if you never want to see me again" said Kyo sadly. His voice was full with guilt. "You will probably hate me" he said and he turned around. He couldn't bear the pain on her face. He felt like his heart would break in thousand pieces. "The only thing I'm good at is hurting people" Kyo said quietly but hard enough so Tohru could hear it.

"That's not true" Tohru said and she grabbed Kyo's hand. "You don't mean to hurt them … I know that deep in your heart you don't want to hurt them".

"How come you always say the right words … the words I want you to say … the words I need to hear" Kyo's voice was full with love. Tohru knew exactly who he was. Tohru opened his heart and made him feel … loved … needed. He finally felt human.

"I … I don't hate you" Tohru stumbled. She hugged Kyo's arm. Tohru wanted to tell him how much she loved him … but she couldn't find the courage to tell him. She knew that Rin told her to tell him … but now she had too many other feelings. She felt that if she told him at the moment that she loved him … she would burst from the feelings she felt.

Kyo wanted to hug Tohru. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to feel his strong arms around her and hold her tightly and never let loose of her again. Before he knew it … he was hugging her.

Tohru felt Kyo's strong arms around her for a moment. POOF! The next moment she had an orange cat in her hands. She laughed gently. "Sorry" Kyo said. She scratched Kyo behind his ears. Kyo purred and licked her hands.

POOF!

Before Tohru stood Kyo … naked. "AAHH" Tohru screamed as she turned away her head. A red blush appeared on her face. Kyo dressed quickly. "Thank you for not hating me" he said and he looked at her. "Thanks for loving me for who I am". He left Tohru alone and she stood there thinking of what just happened.

**Me: Phew … intro is done**

**Kyo: HEY! WHY AM I IN THIS STUPID FANFIC?**

**Me: ow … So you don't want to hug Tohru …**

**Kyo: I didn't say … HEY! DON'T TWIST MY WORDS!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first chapter (after my intro). I hope you all enjoyed the intro and this new chapter! Also thanks to: soapsuds90, xX-chi-Xx, AngelKitten23, Rinoa-Heartlilly-17 for the review! And again thanks to Feikje for reading and judging **

"Morning my little sunflower" said Shigure and he yawned. "Good morning Shigure!" said Thoru with her usual dumb smile on her face. "Why do you always call her YOUR little sunflower?" Kyo yelled. "Look, Kyo is jealous" Shigure teased. "WHAT!" roared Kyo with a blush on his face. "What would you guys like for breakfast?" asked Tohru to calm them down. Kyo was sulking and didn't answer the question Tohru just asked. "I think I skip breakfast today. I'm not hungry." Shigure answered. Tohru couldn't believe what she just heard. "Are you sick Shigure? You're always hungry" Thoru said with a concerned look on her face. "Off course I am all right" Shigure reassured. "Last night I was very hungry and I ate too much … and now because of that I'm not hungry for the moment". Tohru opened the fridge and for a moment Shigure and Kyo thought that she would faint. Shigure ate half of the stuff that was in the fridge. "Good morning Miss Honda" said Yuki. When he saw the surprised face of Tohru he raised an eyebrow. But when he saw why she was so surprised he knew that Shigure had another of him so called 'hungry-moments'. "You shouldn't worry about it" said Yuki, "He always does that when he is 'hungry'". After they all ate breakfast, except Shigure who ran to the bathroom because he felt sick, they went to school.

Tohru and Yuki walked silently beside each other. Behind them Kyo strolled. "Are you all right?" asked Yuki and he looked at Tohru. "Off course I am all right" she answered, "Why shouldn't I be all right?" "Somehow you look different" said Yuki.

Kyo looked up. He heard what Yuki said. '_Is it my fault that she seems different somehow?' _Kyo thought.

When the three of them arrived at school, Uo and Hana stood there waiting for them. "ah! Morning Tohru" said Uo cheerfully. She was definitely in a good mood today. Hana smiled at Tohru. Kyo stood there with a grumpy face. In the morning his mood was the worst of all.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Tohru are you going to work again today?" said Hana concerned. "You work too hard. You should take a break or something like that", said Uo and she punched Tohru on the back. Tohru fell a little forward because of the strength of the punch. Uo didn't mean to punch so hard … "ow, sorry Tohru" said Uo and she pulled Tohru up. "It's nothing" said Tohru and she waved goodbye to the four of them. "You guys … you take good care of her, don't you?" Hana said with her scary eyes pointed at Kyo and Yuki. "Off course, miss Honda is in good care with us" reassured Yuki. "I am going to the dojo" announced Kyo and he left. Yuki also said goodbye. If he wasn't away quickly he knew that his fan club would appear and that it then was impossible to get away. Hana and Uo saw how the three left.

Tohru was done with her after-school work at the building where Momiji's father, mother and sister lived. Tohru was still sad for Momiji. She knew that she couldn't bear it if her mother didn't knew that she existed. Tohru walked outside where a person was waiting for her. Tohru was surprised and she smiled. "Kyo! What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" asked Tohru. She was happy to see Kyo. When she saw him, her heart skipped a beat.

"I … euhm… I just wanted to walk you home" Kyo stumbled and he looked at the ground. Today he and Shishou talked.

"_Have you told her?" Shishou asked. Kyo looked away and a blush appeared on his face. "I see … you didn't tell her YET. But you are going to, don't you?" Kyo couldn't answer. He didn't know if he would ever be able to express his feelings for her and telling her that he loved her. He never had those feelings for anyone before. "I hope you realise that if you don't tell her, you will probably lose her." Warned Shishou, "She isn't going to wait forever". Only the thought of Tohru with another man made Kyo feel angry, alone … jealous. "I will tell her when the time is right" Kyo said. He didn't knew when that time will come, but the one thing he knew was that that time must be before graduation … "I really … love her" Kyo said. "If she smiles that warm and loving smile of here I feel like I have the whole world at my feet. And that there's no other place in the whole world that I want to be then with her." Shishou smiled. "Then you do know what you have to do" and with those words Shishou left the dojo. _

"Kyo? You looked lost in thoughts …" Said Tohru and she walked to Kyo. "Yeah … I do have a lot to think about" Kyo mumbled. Tohru and Kyo walked silent next to each other. They were both lost in thoughts. "Do you want to sit with me on the roof tonight?" Kyo asked. He avoided eye-contact. He looked at his feet. For a moment there was an awkward silence. "I really want to sit with you on the roof" Tohru answered, "Maybe if we are lucky we can see a shooting star." Tohru was excited by the thought of seeing shooting stars on the roof with Kyo. Kyo secretly watched Tohru from his eye angle. She looked so happy by the thought of spending time together. He never thought that anyone would be happy to spend time with him. Kyo laughed. "I like it when you laugh" said Tohru, "That's a sign that you are happy. You should smile more often."

'_I would smile all day just to make you happy' _Kyo thought … but he couldn't do that. He would never laugh in front of that damn rat. "Seeing you smile makes me happy" Kyo said, "Don't let anything take that pretty smile away, promise?" Kyo looked at her. His face was serious. "I will promise to keep this smile forever" Tohru said and she stood still and smiled. She stood there for a couple of minutes smiling. "Oi! You can stop now, you stupid girl. You don't need to smile every second. Just once in a while …" Kyo said and he shook his head.

They continued their way home … both smiling.

"Tohru! You're back!" greeted Shigure. When he saw Kyo and Tohru smiling together he giggled. "Don't you dare say something vulgar, you pervert!" Kyo yelled at Shigure. Shigure couldn't help but continue his giggling. "You are so mean Kyo" said Shigure half giggling with a scary face. Kyo walked angry to the stairs and a few seconds later they heard the sound of a slamming door. Tohru walked to the kitchen and made dinner.

Kyo didn't show up for dinner. "should I go and check to see if he is all right?" Tohru asked. "You shouldn't worry about him, miss Honda. You know he is always like that … making other people worry" said Yuki and he tasted the food. "Miss Honda, the food is great … as usual". "Thank you" said Tohru, "But it really isn't that great".

After dinner Tohru saved some food for Kyo. She took the food and went upstairs to Kyo's room. She knocked and went inside. The room was empty but as soon as she saw the open window she knew he was already on the roof. She climbed the ladder to the roof and there she found Kyo … staring at the stars. "Kyo? I brought you some food" said Tohru and Kyo looked at her. He was surprised to see her. "I thought you forgot it" he said and he felt guilty for thinking that. He knew she would never forget such things. She sat next to Kyo and handed him the food. "Thank you" said Kyo, "I'm sorry for not showing up at dinner. I probably made you worry again". Kyo ate the food and they sat quietly next each other.

"I was really happy when you walked me home today" said Tohru and she blushed. "It was nothing" said Kyo, "It wasn't far from the dojo and I wanted to walk you home".

Kyolookedat her. "You are so beautiful" Kyo was shocked … he never meant it to say that out loud. "I … I mean … it's … it's beautiful how you care about other people and how little things can make you happy. That makes you beautiful and …" Kyo was trying to talk him out of it. What followed was an uncomfortable silence. "I understand" said Tohru. Kyo hated himself.

'_Why am I such an asshole?" _Thought Kyo, _'She is beautiful in every single way …"._ Kyo felt like he hurt her by saying it. "I'm sorry" he said and he looked sad at the sky. Sudden, he felt a hand on top of his hand. Carefully Kyo looked down. He saw Tohru's hand on top of his hand. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was dreaming, but when he looked again her hand was still there. He widened his fingers a bit and he felt her fingers slide into the space between his. He felt that his heart was going to explode. '_There's nothing that can compete her touch'_ Kyo thought as he looked at the stars. "Look!" said Tohru excited, "A shooting star! Close your eyes and make a wish!". Kyo saw how she closed her eyes. He closed his eyes too.

'_I wish I could break the curse so Kyo can live the live he always wanted. So he can make his dreams and wishes come true … so he can finally be free.' _Tohru wished. She kept her eyes closed.

'_I wish for her to be happy … and that she will keep her smile … with or without me.' _Kyo wished and he opened his eyes. He laid down and stared at the last sparkles of the shooting star. Tohru opened her eyes and she laid down too. She let her head rest on Kyo's arm. After a few minutes … they fell asleep.

**Finally my first chapter is written. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Next chapter will be here as soon as I am ready writing it **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thnx to: earthterra55, AngelKitten23, animefreaks121 for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket : ( **

Kyo awoke. He looked next to him and saw Tohru sleeping on his arm. Then he remembered … holding hands, the shooting star, … Kyo wanted to know what Tohru wished for. But he knew that if he asked her, he probably has to say his wish. Kyo turned a little to Tohru so he could see her face better. She slept like a child … a deep and careless sleep. Kyo envied Tohru for that. He also envied her for being nice to everyone … even to Akito. Kyo knew he could never be nice to Akito. He hated him with every fibre of his body. Kyo touched Tohru's hair. It was soft and it slipped through his fingers. Kyo was confused. He was confused about his feelings for Tohru … but the thing he was more confused about was the fact that he didn't knew if Tohru loved him … Sometimes it looks like she loves Yuki more than him, but then it looks like she loves him more then Yuki. It made him so confused. Kyo knew that she loved everybody … as a family. But is there someone were Tohru has more then family feelings for? Kyo touched Tohru's face. Kyo felt his head moving towards hers. And the next thing he knew … he was kissing her. When he realised what he just did he pulled his head away. Luckily, Tohru was a deep sleeper. She didn't even notice the kiss. Kyo hated himself for taking such advantage of her. He didn't mean to kiss her. He wanted to but … he never thought he would do it. Carefully Kyo slides away his arm under Tohru's head. He stood up and saw Tohru shiver. Without Kyo's body warmth it was a lot colder. Kyo saw it and he took of his jacket. He carefully covered Tohru with his jacket. Kyo climbed down the ladder. On his way to the kitchen Kyo sees Shigure. "Kyo! You dirty boy! You're still wearing your cloths from yesterday!" Shigure said with his overreacted tone. Kyo gives Shigure an 'don't-you-dare-to-piss-me-of" look before he walks in the kitchen.

When Tohru awoke she looked confused around. Kyo wasn't there but his jacket was. Tohru hugged the jacket and put it on. Then she went downstairs. On her way to the kitchen Tohru saw Shigure. Shigure giggled when he saw Tohru with Kyo's jacket. "And Tohru is also wearing her clothes from yesterday and another big surprise … she is wearing Kyo's jacket" Shigure giggled. Tohru's face turned red. "It's not what you think" Tohru explained, "We just saw shooting stars and fell asleep and Kyo left his jacket on the roof when he went down and and …". Kyo came out of the kitchen and saw Shigure giggling at Tohru who was blushing and wearing his jacket. "Leave her alone you pervert" Kyo yelled to Shigure. "Kyo, your mean" Shigure cried dramatically but still half giggling. Yuki came out of the living room "Shigure, don't be such a drama queen" said Yuki.

When Yuki saw Tohru with Kyo's jacket, he felt jealous. He almost regretted that he stopped Shigure from making Kyo irritated and mad. Yuki got back to the living room with a painful look on his face. He thought he only loved Tohru like a mother, but somewhere in his heart he felt more for her. There was also Machi. He knew he loved her but still he couldn't help but to be jealous.

Shigure left to his room … still giggling. Tohru and Kyo were the only ones left in the hallway. "You were shivering so I covered you with my jacket" said Kyo pointing at his jacket. "You can keep it if you want … I still have jackets left". Tohru smiled. Off course she wanted to keep his jacket. When she wore Kyo's jacket, it felt like he hugged her … but in fact he didn't really hug her. "Do you want fish for breakfast?" Tohru asked to Kyo and she laughed because she knew the answer already.

Kyo's eyes widened a little when he heard the word fish. "You really need to ask? Off course I want fish" Kyo said enthusiast. He walked behind Tohru in the kitchen. He opened the fridge (that was a bit empty because Tohru didn't go shopping yet and Shigure ate almost all the food) and took a carton of milk. "And how exactly are you going to make fish for me when there isn't any?" asked Kyo. Tohru looked shocked … she forgot to go shopping yesterday. "I will get some right away" said Tohru with a resolute look on her face and her arm in the air as if she was superwoman. Kyo shook his head and grinned. "I will come with you to help you carry the bags" he said and he drank the milk he was still holding. "Thank you so much Kyo-Kun" said Tohru and she bended. Kyo shook his head again … he hated it when Tohru treated him like he was some sort of helpful, kind-hearted god and she a maid not worth looking at. Kyo pulled her up. "Don't thank me and especially don't bend for me …" Kyo said and he looked at her with a stern face, "You are too good to bend for me".

Tohru looked shocked. Kyo always thought he wasn't good enough for anyone. "I won't ever bend again for you" said Tohru and she tried to look and sound mad. "But I will keep thanking you if you do good things". Kyo couldn't help but laugh.

When Tohru and Kyo came back home … Ayame was sitting on the couch with a bad-tempered Yuki next to him. "Tohru!" greeted Ayame, "You're a lovely princess as usual". When Ayame saw Kyo standing behind Tohru he yelled: "Watch out Tohru! A giant monster is trying to attack you with large bags full with food!". Ayame ran at Tohru and pushed her away … wile doing that he 'accidentally' hugged Tohru. "Ow Kyo … I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you" hissed Ayame and he laughed. "You filthy snake!" Kyo yelled at Ayame. "Ow, I was right after all … You are a giant monster" said Ayame and he quickly slide away before Kyo could step on him. Tohru looked a bit confused about what just happened. "H-He-Hello Ayame" she stuttered. "Why are you here?" asked Yuki with a cold voice. "Well Yuki, we haven't really sharpened our bonds as brothers yet and today is such a beautiful day for 'brother-time'" Ayame said excited and Yuki sat there with a 'not-again' face. "That's wonderful!" said Tohru and she took the bags that Kyo dropped and brought them to the kitchen. Kyo strolled to his room. When he passed the kitchen he looked a moment at Tohru who was baking fish for him.

**me: Whoot! next chapter! **

**Ayame: Giant monster behind you!**

**Kyo: I warned you you annoying snake! **

**(Kyo chases after Ayame)**

**me: (Looks at the chasing Kyo and the running Ayame) See you next chapter! **


	4. chapter 3

**Thanks to animefreaks121 and AngelKitten23 for the reviews! D And yes I read the manga … and I love both! p At first I didn't meant to add humor in it … but when I was writing I got a few ideas and I just added them in to the story. And maybe Shigure and Ayame are a little strange p but I think that is how I see them … 2 strange people living in there own world p I hope you all will enjoy reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket **

"AYAMEEEE" yelled an exited Shigure as he saw the snake on the couch. "SHIGUREEEE" hissed Ayame as he heard Shigure's voice calling his name, "If I had arms I would hug you … but when I saved Tohru from the evil Kyo monster she was so afraid that she hugged me". "You mean that YOU hugged HER … you jumped on her …" said Yuki and he looked angry.

Tohru walked in the living room searching for Kyo.

POOF!

"WAAAAHH" Yelled Tohru when she saw the naked Ayame and she quickly turned around. "Ah Tohru! My lovely princess … I hope I didn't scare you" said Ayame as he walked towards Tohru. "Hey! Get dressed!" yelled Yuki as he threw clothes to his older brother, "and leave her alone". Ayame looked a bit disappointed. He put his clothes on. "But at least I can hug Shigure" said Ayame and he walked to Shigure with open arms. "I-I-I'm going to look for Kyo" said Tohru who was still shocked of the naked Ayame standing in the room. She walked out of the room. Then she walked to Kyo's room.

Kyo heard someone knocking on his door. "Come in!" Kyo yelled to the person behind the door. "Kyo?" the person said behind the door. Kyo felt his heart beat faster … he knew this voice. "Tohru? Is there something?" asked Kyo as Tohru's face appeared behind the door. "No, I just wanted to let you know that your fish is ready in a few minutes." She said with a smile on her face. "I'll be there in a minute" said Kyo as Tohru left the room.

When Tohru was back in the living room Ayame and Shigure were exiting. "Ah my little sunflower! We have a surprise for you!" said Shigure and he smiled. "That's right, my princess" said Ayame and his eyes were full of pleasure. "We are going to the lake!" said Ayame and Shigure at the same time. "Ah! That's wonderful! I hope you guys have fun!" said Tohru. She was being dumb as usual. "No, you silly girl" said Shigure, "you, Yuki and Kyo are joining us!". "WHAT!" yelled Kyo who entered the room, "I'm definitely not going to the lake with that damn rat!". "Do you think I'm thrilled by the thought of going to the lake with you, you stupid cat?" Yuki said annoying. "I guess it will be us and Tohru then" said Ayame and he took Tohru's hand. "I'm not letting her alone with you guys" said Yuki, "so I'm coming too". Everybody looked at Kyo. Tohru would love Kyo to come along with them. "And what are you looking at!" Kyo yelled and he turned around and he walked angry out of the living room. A few seconds later they heard a door being slammed. Tohru silently left the room. She was going to Kyo who was sulking in his room. Careful Tohru knocked at Kyo's door. When she got no answer she entered the room. Kyo looked up when he saw Tohru coming in. "Why do you come in when I didn't say you could!" said Kyo angry. "Well you also didn't say I couldn't. But I will leave immediately." Tohru said with her head down. She turned around, but when she tried to leave Kyo took her hand. "I'm sorry, you can stay" he said. Tohru looked down to her hands that were in the hands of Kyo. When Kyo noticed her looking he let her go and blushed. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he sat down on his bed. Tohru sat down too. "I would really like it if you joined us to the lake" Tohru said. She was looking at her hands. There was a moment of silence. "I will go" said Kyo silent, "But only for you". Tohru was extremely happy with Kyo's choice. "Kyo-Kun, that is really great! Thank you!" said Tohru exciting and she kissed his cheek. Kyo was surprised. "Because I can't hug you" explained Tohru the kiss and she stood up and walked out of his room.

"Where here!" said Ayame with a voice full of pleasure. "That was a wild ride Ayame" said Shigure and he laughed by seeing the shocked faces of Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. "I never ever ever go in a car again when Ayame drives!" Kyo yelled. "I think I'm going to be sick" said Yuki whose face was as white as snow. Tohru laughed nervously. She was scared to death. "Are you alright Tohru?" asked Kyo when he saw her face. Yuki jumped out of the car and walked away to a tree. "I-I-I" Tohru couldn't say a word. "Are you guys insane?" yelled Kyo at Ayame and Shigure. "Do you really need to ask?" Yuki yelled from behind the tree. "I'm really sorry princess Tohru" said Ayame, "Next time I will let Shigure drive". "As if Shigure is a better driver" said Kyo and he rolled his eyes. He pulled Tohru out of the car and asked her again if she was ok. Tohru nodded. "Yuki are you done?" said Shigure, "cause if you are then we can go now". Yuki came from behind the tree and gave Shigure a hateful look. "You are so lucky that Miss Honda is here, otherwise I would kick your asses" Yuki said with a voice full of anger. "Calm down you two" said Tohru. Kyo was glad she was able to speak again. "Yuki-kun are you all right?" She asked Yuki who had still a white face. "I'm alright, thank you for asking, Miss Honda" answered Yuki and he managed to smile a little. "Come on guys" said Ayame, "and our princess off course". "Let's walk to the lake!" said Shigure as he and Ayame walked towards the lake. Tohru looked at the blue water and her eyes twinkled like a child. "I always get excited when I see the lake" said Tohru and she put a big smile on her face. Kyo was happy when he saw her smile. "Come on you damn rat" said Kyo as he walked after Ayame and Shigure. Yuki strolled after Tohru and Kyo.

Ayame and Shigure took a chair and they sat down in the sun. "Let's swim" said Tohru who was already in her baiting suit. Kyo and Yuki were stunned. "Miss Honda, you look really nice" said Yuki and Tohru blushed. Kyo felt angry. He wanted to say to Tohru that she looked nice, but that damn rat was always faster then him. Kyo was really surprised by the beauty of Tohru. "The princess is shining" said Ayame as he looked up to Tohru. "Your right, our little sunflower is indeed shining like the sun" agreed Shigure. Then everybody looked again to Kyo who was the only one who didn't gave Tohru a compliment. "I'm going to change" said Kyo and he turned around. He just couldn't say how beautiful she was in front of everybody. Tohru felt sad. Kyo was the only one who didn't say anything about her, but he was the person Tohru wanted to say something. She loved Kyo, but sometimes she felt that Kyo didn't love her back. That was one of the reasons why Tohru didn't admit her feelings yet towards him.

Kyo felt such an asshole for saying nothing to Tohru. He wanted to say that she was the most beautiful person in the world and that he loved her more then anyone else. But he couldn't say the words he wanted to say. The words were stuck in his throat.

"Ah Kyo-Kun! You're back!" Tohru smiled as she saw Kyo. Yuki already was changed. "Are you going to swim with us?" asked Tohru. "Euhm, maybe later" answered Kyo and he sat down in the hot sand. After a few minutes Tohru came out of the water and sat down next to Kyo. "Why aren't you swimming?" asked Tohru concerned. "As the cat I easily get weak in the water and when I'm too weak … I transform" Kyo said and he put his head between his hands. "Well … if you would transform I would carry you" said Tohru blushing, "And if you really don't want to go in the water I will stay with Kyo-Kun so he won't be alone". Kyo smiled at Tohru. "You really are cute and nice and beautiful and so on" said Kyo as he looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't said that back there when everyone else did. I think I was just a shy jerk". Tohru smiled back at Kyo and they both looked to the water of the lake. After a few minutes Yuki accompanied them. Normally Kyo would tell Yuki to piss of … but this time they remained quiet. Treasuring the memory they all shared. This beautiful memory of them three … sitting and staring at the glistering water of the lake.

**I hope you all liked this chapter … see you next chapter!**


	5. chapter 4

**Again thanks to animefreaks121** **who keeps giving me such nice reviews : p and also thinks to: Rayn Lake and hear my prayer for their reviews. I hope you all will love this chapter as much as the other chapters **

When it was time to go everyone was quiet … except of Ayame and Shigure off course. Kyo, Tohru and Yuki were deep in thoughts. The only thing they didn't know was that they were thinking about the same thing.

_Kyo's thoughts_

_Tonight would've been the perfect time to tell her. But that damn rat had to sit with us so I couldn't tell her. I missed the perfect chance to tell her that I … that I … Why can't I just say it? What am I afraid of? Rejection? Hurting her? Maybe both… _

_Tohru's thoughts_

_Today was such a beautiful day. This sunrise was the perfect time to tell Kyo-Kun about my feelings for him. But I couldn't because Yuki was there and he doesn't need to be there when I tell him. I still can't say freely that I love him because I always feel like I'm betraying my mother. Rin says that I don't betray her, but that there is a person that I love more then my mother and that it isn't my fault. Kyo-Kun acts a bit strange the last few days. He's so quiet and … shy? Is he shy? Tohru looks at Kyo-Kun Why would he be shy? Does he love me?_

_Yuki's thoughts_

_I have the feeling I interrupted something between Miss Honda and Kyo. But they weren't talking, so how could I have interrupted them? I sense that there is something between those two. Something they don't understand and it looks like they are a little afraid of it. I have never seen Kyo act so strange. He is always the rough type who was never nice … but when he is with Miss Honda it looks like he is a complete different person then he used to be. Is it love that I sense between them?_

Tohru looked out the window. The full moon was bright and Tohru loved to stare at it. When she was little she always stared at the moon, but now she doesn't have the time for it … except for now. The stars were twinkling in the dark sky. Sometimes Tohru wished she was a star. Beautiful and shining bright. Lighten up the lives of al the peoples she loved. But Tohru didn't realise that she was a star already. Brightening up the lives of the people around her.

Kyo watched Tohru who was staring out of the window. Kyo sat next to Tohru and Yuki. Normally he would've never sat next to Yuki, but tonight Kyo wasn't in for a fight. Tonight was peaceful and quiet and so was he. The only ones who weren't peaceful and quiet were Shigure and Ayame. They were singing songs all the way home. It looked like they weren't affected by the beauty of the lake and the night.

Yuki raised an eyebrow when he heard Shigure and Ayame singing a ballad. Yuki couldn't help but think of Machi. What was she doing? Machi was a very complicated person and Yuki wanted to understand her. He wanted to know her. When they finally got home Shigure and Ayame looked concerned to the three who got quietly out of the car. "Aren't you guys going to complain about my driving style?" asked Shigure. "And what about our sing act?" grinned Ayame. "Not tonight" said Yuki and he strolled inside. "I'm going to the roof" mumbled Kyo secretly hoping that Tohru would come too. "Thank you for the wonderful day" said Tohru and she bent for Shigure and Ayame. "Don't bend you silly princess" laughed Ayame, "It makes me blush". Normally Kyo would've got mad but since things weren't normally as usual Kyo ignored them. Tohru walked to her room. Secretly she wanted to be on the roof … staring at the moon and the stars … with Kyo. She got a blanket and went to Kyo's room. She knocked but nobody answered. When Tohru opened the door, the room was empty. Kyo was already on the roof. Tohru looked around. This room used to be Shigure's place were he kept his books. Most of his books were still there. Tohru let her hand slide over the books. Then she decided to climb on the roof.

Kyo sat on the roof, staring at the woods. It reminded Kyo of all the times he ran away. About all the times he ran away from himself … from others. He thought about that time when Shishou removed his bracelet. He also ran in the woods then. Tohru searched him. She was honest with him. She took his hand. And together they got back home. Without Tohru he knew that he would probably never go back again. That he would die … alone.

Kyo heard someone climbing the ladder on the roof. He turned his head to the ladder and saw Tohru struggling with a blanket. Kyo laughed. "Are you ok?" asked Kyo, still laughing. "Yes Kyo-Kun" answered Tohru who was still struggling to free herself from the grip of the blanket. When she finally got loose she sat down next to Kyo. "Why do you always call me Kyo-Kun?" asked Kyo. "I don't know" answered Tohru confused, "I think I got used to it calling you like that". Kyo smiled. "Do you want me to call you Kyo?" asked Tohru. Kyo was stunned. It felt strange when she called him like that. It was like she was talking about a stranger when she only said Kyo. "No … I like it when you call me Kyo-Kun" said Kyo and he blushed, "There was a time when I hated it, but know I don't mind if you call me Kyo-Kun". "I wanted to see the moon and the stars" said Tohru, "with you". She smiled and she looked at Kyo. Kyo smiled back. Shishou asked Kyo to come to him tomorrow with Tohru. Kyo didn't know why he wanted Tohru to come … but Tohru would've come anyway. She wanted to see Rin again. Kyo didn't know why she wanted to see Rin so badly. It seemed like they were becoming friends, but that was impossible. Rin wasn't the kind of person to make friends or even accept new friends. After 2 hours Tohru stood up. "I'm going to bed" announced Tohru, "Good night, Kyo-Kun". Kyo was happy when he heard his name. This time when he heard it, it was full of love and it sounded not like he was a complete stranger.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next chapter! ; )**


	6. Chapter 5

**hear my prayer - : p That's the question! ... you will find the answer in the following chapters : p Thank you!**

**Rayn Lake - thank you: D I like it when people like my work : )**

**animefreaks121 - Thank you! I wanted Yuki to be a part of the story ... so I figured that his thoughts would be a good start ; p**

**Dicslaimer: I do not own fruits basket :'( :p**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

"Come on Tohru, hurry up" said Kyo to Tohru who was searching her ribbons, "you don't need them! You're cute even without them". Tohru stiffened and Kyo was shocked of his own words. "I mean let's go!" said Kyo quickly and he took Tohru's hand and pulled her out of the house. "Was it true what you said?" asked Tohru with a huge smile on her face. "Off course not!" said Kyo rude. Tears appeared in Tohru's eyes. "I mean … you are cuter than cute" said Kyo with a red face, "I'm sorry". "Thank you Kyo-Kun" said Tohru with an even bigger smile on her face. Kyo was still embarrassed. He walked fast to Shishou's house. "Hey! Kyo-Kun! Wait for me!" said Tohru who was trying to keep up with Kyo. "Come on you silly person before we get too late" said Kyo and he managed to smile.

"Shishou? We're here!" yelled Kyo as he walked in the house. "I'm in the kitchen!" yelled Kazuma back. Kyo shook his head. "Every time we come he tries to cook" said Kyo and he sighed. "Well … he tries and that's the most important thing" said Tohru and she walked smiling to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen they were stunned. The kitchen was a mess. "I-I-It l-looks won-wonderful" stuttered Tohru. "Don't try to make it look better than it is Tohru" said Kyo and he looked to the burnt food, "The food looks terrible, Shishou". "Yeah, maybe your right" said Kazuma and he examined the food. "I have an idea!" said Tohru excited, "When you two talk I will prepare dinner!" Kazuma smiled. "That's wonderful Tohru. You always cook suck delicious food" said Kazuma. "But" complained Kyo, but he couldn't finish his sentence because Kazuma pushed him into the living room. "So you haven't told her yet?" asked Kazuma when he was sure Tohru couldn't hear them. Kyo blushed. "No" he said ashamed, "I just can't say it … the words are stuck in my throat". "Then you need to cough" joked Kazuma and he blinked, "I know it isn't easy to tell that you love her … but you have to, before it's too late". "And what good will it be?" yelled Kyo, "I will hurt her! I will be locked away and leave her! What is the point of letting her know that I … that I …" "love her?" finished Kazuma the sentence. Kyo smashed a table. He was so mad. Why couldn't he say the damn word? "If you want to hit something … hit me" said Kazuma and Kyo beat his fist to Kazuma. A tear fell from Kyo's cheek. "What's the point, Shishou? What's the point?" cried Kyo. He cried as a baby. Shishou held him like a father held his child. They stood there for a couple of minutes … crying … comforting. Then Kyo pulled himself together and sat down at a table that wasn't smashed by him. Tohru walked in the room with the food. She almost dropped the food when she saw Kyo's face still red from crying. "Kyo-Kun!" she said and she put the food on the table and ran to Kyo. "Are you all right? What happened?" asked Tohru and she wiped away his tears from his cheeks. This made Kyo cry even more. "I think we should give Kyo a break" said Kazuma and he took Tohru to an other room. "Kyo has a hard time at the moment" explained Kazuma, "You should visit Rin now. She is in that room" said Kazuma and he pointed at the room at the end of the hallway. Tohru walked to the door and knocked. She was still upset by seeing Kyo-Kun cry so hard. She wanted to comfort him … she wanted to hold him. She felt like she could cry herself. She never saw Kyo this sad and hurt. Seeing him like this was hard for her. Her heart broke and she wanted to cry for him. Take away his tears. Tohru was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice that Rin called her in. Rin opened the door. "Are you going to stay there and cry or are you going to come in?" said Rin and Tohru looked up. She noticed the tears rolling down her cheek and she quickly wiped them away. She stepped in the room and sat down at the table. "Why are you crying" asked Rin. She was always straight to the point. "I-I saw Kyo-Kun cry and he was so upset and … and … I wanted to comfort him but it seemed I made things even worse. And I'm worried and sad for Kyo-Kun." Tohru couldn't stop talking. Rin stood there. She listened to Tohru. "Pull yourself together!" Rin said, "You are no use when you are like that. Crying like a baby." Rin was always the hard one. "You are not helping him by crying" said Rin calm, "Do you know why he was crying?". "No" answered Tohru with a hoarse voice. "Maybe we don't need to know why he was crying … sometimes you don't have to know everything" said Rin and she stared out the window. Tohru wiped away her tears. They sat there for 5 minutes. Just staring, sniffling, thinking … "So … have you told him?" asked Rin to break the silence. Tohru blushed. "You didn't told him!" yelled Rin angry, "You have to tell him Tohru! It's important for both of you! If you really love someone deeply then you have to tell him! Do you love Kyo?" Tohru's face was confident. "Off course I do!" she yelled back, "He is the most important thing in my life!" "Then you know what you have to do! Don't stand here and tell him!" yelled Rin back. She was so angry at Tohru. Tohru and Kyo were deeply in love so why didn't they tell each other? What could they lose? "No!" yelled Tohru angry, "Not now! It isn't the right moment!". " Then when is the right moment?" yelled Rin back, "When he is locked away and you can never see him again?" This was the last drop for Tohru. She was never angry at a person … she never yelled. But now she yelled at Rin and she was very mad. Tohru was silent. She was shocked by Rin's words. "I'm sorry" said Rin while she stared at the window, "I just can't stand how you hurt each other. It reminds me of Haru and me. It reminds me of how I hurt him and myself" "I'm sorry too" said Tohru. She was ashamed for yelling at Rin. "Let's go back to Kyo and Kazuma" said Rin and she smiled at Tohru. Rin almost never smiled, so Tohru was very happy when she saw it. When they came into the living room Kyo wasn't there and Kazuma either. "I think they might be at the dojo" said Rin and she took her coat. "Where are we going?" asked Tohru with a dumb face. "To the dojo off course" said Rin with an annoyed tone in her voice. On their way to the dojo, they were quiet. When they got there, they say Kyo and Kazuma practising martial arts. Tohru smiled. She was happy when she saw Kyo do the things he loved the most. They stood there watching the 2 men fight. When Kyo saw Tohru watching he lost his concentration and Kazuma hit him with his foot. Kyo flew a few metres behind. "You must pay attention Kyo" said Kazuma smiling. "That was an awesome kick, Shishou" laughed Kyo. Tohru was shocked. When Rin saw Tohru's face she shook her head. "You silly girl, Kazuma didn't hit him on purpose" laughed Rin. Tohru was a little embarrassed for thinking that of Kazuma. "Ah Tohru and Rin, welcome to the dojo" welcomed Kazuma them. Kyo nodded to Tohru and Rin. When Tohru looked into Kyo's eyes, she saw they were still a little red. Kyo noticed her looking at his eyes and he turned his head away. He felt embarrassed for crying so hard in front of Tohru. She never saw him like that. He was always the tough one and sometimes a bit soft one when Tohru was around. He only cried once in front of her and that was when Shishou removed his bracelet. But he didn't cried that hard. Kyo stood up and walked away.

Kazuma noticed Kyo walking away and saw the sad face of Tohru. "Kyo! Come her!" yelled Kazuma to Kyo. Kyo turned around and walked to Kazuma with his head down. "I have a surprise for you all!" smiled Kazuma, "We four are going on a camping trip!". Tohru was excited. "Kazuma, that is wonderful! Thank you so much!" said Tohru. She was as happy as anyone could be. Kyo forced a smile and Rin was emotionless as usual. "We are leaving tomorrow and we will stay away for three days" said Kazuma, "So I would start packing if I were you!". Kyo and Tohru went home.

**See you next chapter! ; )**


	7. Chapter 6

**animefreaks121- Sometimes I have that feeling too when I read the manga :p**

**Rayn Lake - :)**

**year of da cat fanclub - I like cliffy's (a) ... it makes people curious (6) :p**

**laurietje - Ah ... it's so nice that you reviewed ... I didn't think you would read it because you don't know FB but i'm glad you did :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket :(**

_**Camping day 1**_

"This camping place is fantastic!" yelled Tohru excited with twinkling eyes, "Look Kyo-Kun! There is a lake! And look at the wonderful forest! This 3 days are just going to be fantastic!". Kyo faked a smile. He was happy to spend three whole days with Tohru but he knew that Shishou would push him to tell his feelings for her. Rin looked bored as usual. Kazuma looked satisfied. "I'm going to put up my tent" mumbled Kyo and he strolled to their camping space. Since yesterday Kyo looked sadder and colder then normal. Tohru was afraid that he would turn back in the person he was before he met Tohru. Everyone followed Kyo to their camping spots. Kyo, Shishou and Rin were ready with their tents in no time. Kyo looked aside and saw Tohru who was still struggling with her tent. Her hair was a mess because of the struggle. Without saying a word Kyo freed Tohru from her tent. He put up the tent and walked away again. Tohru was happy that Kyo helped her but she was desperate because he had not talk to her since the day that they went to Kazuma. "Why do you don't talk to me Kyo-Kun?" asked Tohru with a trembling voice, "Why do you avoid me?". Kyo turned around to Tohru. He looked shocked. Kazuma gave a nod to Rin to say that they could better leave. Rin and Kazuma left. Kyo and Tohru stood there staring at each other. Then Kyo noticed the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry" said Kyo with a low voice and he walked to Tohru, "I'm so sorry!" Kyo hated himself for hurting Tohru like that. He wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Are you mad? Did I say something wrong? Has it something to do with that stuff that happened at Kazuma? Do-do you hate me?" asked Tohru. The last question was almost a whisper, but Kyo heard it. His eyes widened. When it was quiet again Tohru lifted her head to Kyo and looked straight at him. "Say something!" Tohru begged. Kyo took her head in his hands and pulled her head to his. The space between their mouths got smaller and smaller. And then their lips touched. The kiss was slow and passionate. Full with emotion. When the kiss ended, Kyo ran away.

_KYO_

"What have I done?" Kyo thought as he ran away. He ran as fast as he could so that Tohru couldn't catch him up if she would follow. When he knew that he was far away from Tohru Kyo hit a tree. He kept hitting the tree for a couple of times. Tired of hitting Kyo sat down. Kyo thought that Tohru would probably hate him now. She will never speak to him again… never look at him again, he thought. There was one sentence that a voice kept repeating in his head: "the cat can never be loved!". "Who would love me?" yelled Kyo in the empty woods, "Who could love a hideous monster? Who could love a hideous monster like me?". Kyo loved the way Tohru's lips felt on his. He wished that he could touch them again. Kyo touched his lips and looked at the ground. He was a coward.

_TOHRU_

Tohru was stunned. She couldn't believe what Kyo did. "Did he kiss me" thought Tohru and she touched her lips. Her heart was beating fast. She looked at the place where Kyo ran to. He was too far away to catch up. Tohru looked down. Probably the kiss was just a mistake … he just wanted to make her shut up. She knew that their relationship of friends would be different now. Tohru ran in to the woods. "KYO-KUN!" she yelled, although she knew he was to far away to hear her. Tohru stopped running. She loved Kyo … she knew it for sure. She had never felt this way for a person. Her heart skipped a beat when they kissed. But why did he ran away?

_3 HOURS LATER_

Tohru was reading a book in the grass as Kyo got back. Kazuma welcomed Kyo back and Rin ignored him. Kyo couldn't look at Tohru … and Tohru couldn't look at him. "Now Kyo is back we can go take a walk in the woods" said Kazuma and he stood up. Tohru smiled a little. "That would be a great idea" said Tohru and she laid her book away. Kyo said nothing, neither did Rin. They all followed Kazuma. Kyo and Tohru stayed 3 metres apart from each other. When Kazuma saw the space between them he looked questioning to Rin. She also noticed the detachment between them. "So eh … did something happen between you guys … eh you two look rather distant to each other" said Rin. It was the first thing she had said today to Tohru or Kyo. Tohru looked nervous. "No!" she said quick, "what could have happened between us? Nothing happened between us!". It was clear that there was definitely something going on. Tohru couldn't lie … everybody knew that. Kyo looked away from everybody. He was afraid that his face would confirm their worries. Kyo did one step in the direction of Tohru so that the space between them became smaller. Kazuma and Rin still looked concern but they turned around again and walked further. Kyo slowly looked to Tohru. When they noticed looking at each other they quickly turned away. Kyo and looked at the ground. When they looked up again Kazuma and Rin where gone. For a few seconds they stood there. Both nervous. "I don't hate you …" answered Kyo on the question that Tohru earlier that day asked, "I can't hate you. I will never hate you." Tohru turned to Kyo. "Why did …" Tohru couldn't finish the sentence, neither did Kyo. Then Kazuma and Rin appeared. "Hey! We lost you guys." Said Kazuma, "We were worried" "We aren't children anymore Kazuma" said Kyo irritated. Kazuma smiled a little. "That's right … you are not children anymore" said Kazuma with sad eyes but still smiling. "Look!" said Tohru excited, "the lake!" In the distance the water of the lake shimmered. Tohru's eyes were filled with joy saw Kyo. He smiled. The lake had good memories for all of them … even for Kyo who hates water. "A campfire for tonight sounds very nice" said Rin suddenly, "Maybe it's a good idea for tonight". Everybody looked surprised to Rin. She had never admitted to anybody except Haru what she liked. She also had never proposed to do something nice together. Tohru smiled warmly to Rin. "That sounds nice" said Tohru friendly, "It would be good for each one of us". Kyo looked at Tohru and smiled a little. Tohru was always so kind to everyone. She was always happy … even with the little things.

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**animefreaks121 - Whoot! they kissed! XD yeah ... I really love fluff too ... you will probably notice it in this chapter :p**

**year of da cat fanclub - Thank you: D**

**Feikje - FEIKKK: D You will always be the first to read them ;) **

**Rayn Lake - thank you: D**

**I really love it when you all give me reviews : D It really makes me happy everytime I read them :) in this chapter Haru will pay them a visit ... I wonder how that will turn out with Rin ;)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket :(**

**CAMPFIRE**

Rin sat on a log of a tree. She stared in de dancing flames of the fire. Rin's eye's reflected the flames. Then suddenly out of nowhere Haru appears from behind a tree. "I heard you guys went camping so I figured that I could bring you a visit" said Haru. He looked at Rin through the fire. Rin looked stunned by Haru's appearance. Then she found her old self back. "What are you doing here moron!" yelled Rin and she stood up. "You aren't changed a bit" said Haru and a laugh appeared on his face. Kyo and Tohru looked surprised by Haru's appearance. "What is that cow doing here" said Kyo irritated without looking at Haru. "Good evening Haru" welcomed Tohru. Haru nodded at Tohru to say thanks for the welcoming. Kazuma stood up. "Ah Haru! I see you got my message!" said Kazuma friendly. "Message!" yelled Rin astounded. "Yeah, I got it but I still don't know why you wanted me to come" said Haru annoyed and he looked again at Rin. "You asked him to come here!" yelled Rin still mad and astounded. "Well I thought that a little vacation would do you well, Haru" said Kazuma and he guided Haru to the camping spots. Rin was still furious. She ran after Kazuma and Haru. "Hey! You guys can't ignore me!" shouted Rin while she ran after them. After a while it was quiet. Tohru looked a little confused and Kyo's face was emotionless as normal, but when they noticed that they were alone again they felt a little uncomfortable. Kyo let a deep breath out. Every time he was alone with Tohru he felt uneasy … he really wanted to be alone with her but they had to talk about the kiss … otherwise they would keep having this strange feeling when they were alone. Kyo coughed. "Do you have a cold?" asked Tohru concerned. Kyo just coughed to break the uneasy silence. "Oh, no!" said Kyo quick, "I'm not sick. But I think we need to talk…" Then the uneasy silence came back. Tohru knew that they needed to talk, but she was afraid of what Kyo had to say. After a few moments Tohru opened up her mouth. "I think your right" said Tohru with a shivering voice. They both were scared of what the other had to say. Kyo turned to Tohru, but at that moment the others came back. Kyo turned away from Tohru again. "That was the last time I went on a trip with you, Kazuma!" yelled Rin. "She sure isn't happy to see me" said Haru monotone. Rin looked a little shocked that Haru said that. In fact she was really happy to see him, but she couldn't let him know that. Rin sat down and started looking again in the fire. Haru and Kazuma accompanied them and they all stared at the warm fire with his dancing flames.

"I'm going to bed" announced Tohru and she stood up. Soon Kyo and Kazuma followed her. Rin and Haru were alone now. "I wanted to see you" said Haru. His face was straight and his eyes concentrated on the fire. "I … I missed you" said Haru quiet. Rin felt her heart break. She knew that with breaking up with Haru to make Akito satisfied and to find a way to break the curse, she caused Haru a lot of pain. She still loved Haru and Haru still loved her. "I thought that if I saw you less … I would stop loving you" said Rin and a tear rolled from her eyes, "But it made me even love you more". Haru's eyes widened. He took Rin's face in his hands and kissed her. Rin pushed Haru away gently. "We can't … Akito" said Rin but she couldn't finish her sentence because Haru gave her another kiss. "If you love me … then why do you keep hurting me like pretending I don't exist" whispered Haru. "You will always exist for me … in my heart … in my soul" said Rin. Haru bent again to Rin and kissed her. Rin was shocked that Haru kissed her again. "We can't …" she said and she looked away. "You never listened to Akito so why did you decide to listen now then?" asked Haru and he looked away. "I don't want you to get hurt" answered Rin as she sought eye-contact with Haru, "I want to break the curse! I want us to be free so we don't need to listen to Akito anymore". Haru smiled. Rin always wanted to be free and break the bonds she has with Akito. She always wanted to be independent but there was one person she truly needed. That person was Haru. Haru stood up and wanted to walk away to his tent. "No! Don't go!" said Rin desperately, "Please, stay". Haru sat down again and held Rin in his arms. "I love you" Haru whispered in Rin's ear. "I love you too" said Rin with a unstable voice. They both stared to the fire and slowly fell asleep.

"Should we wake them?" asked Kazuma to Tohru and Kyo. "I hope they haven't caught a cold" said Tohru concerned, "it was rather cold this night". "Were you cold? Why didn't you say something? I brought sweaters." Said Kyo and he shook his head. Tohru was cold that night but she wore Kyo's jacket that she got on the roof and she wasn't cold anymore. Rin awoke. When she saw the three of them staring at Haru and her she was furious. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" yelled Rin mad and Haru opened his eyes. He looked sleepy. "Morning" Haru Yawned. E didn't bother that the three of them saw him and Rin sleeping in each others arms. "You two are so lucky that Shigure isn't here" said Kyo as he imagined what Shigure would say: "OMG! You two are so naughty! Kazuma, you should have known that you can't leave those two alone … imagine what could have happened between those two … Did something happen?" Kyo smiled dangerously. "What the hell are you smiling at, you stupid cat!" yelled Rin furious when she saw Kyo grinning. "Who do you call stupid!" yelled Kyo back. Rin stood up and wanted to walk away. "I hate you stupid people!" said Rin angry but she knew that she didn't mean it. "Calm down!" said Haru harsh, "don't say things you don't mean and that you may regret later on". Rin's eyes widened and she turned to Haru. Everybody looked confused. Rin never listened to anybody lately but now she listened to Haru. Rin used to listen to Haru … but that was when they were still together and now …

Rin looked guilty. Then suddenly she turned around and ran away. "Excuse me" said Haru calm to Kazuma, Tohru and Kyo who were still looking confused. Haru stood up and got his hand through his hair. He stretched and walked calmly after Rin. When Haru was "white" he was quite a gentleman He was calm and understanding. His "black" side was totally different from his "white". In fact … his "black" was the opposite from his "white". "Rin!" said Haru with a calm but harsh voice. Rin turned around fast and kissed Haru. "I can't do this anymore!" said Rin as she pushed Haru away, "I can't pretend anymore!". Rin's face was full with pain. "Pretend what?" asked Haru worried. "I can't pretend like I don't love you!" said Rin. Haru took her face in his hands and held it up in front of his. "You don't have to pretend" whispered Haru. "I was mad at Tohru because she couldn't tell Kyo but that was just because I couldn't tell you how much I love you and…" said Rin but then she realised that she had said too much. "What about Tohru and Kyo?" asked Haru confused. He knew what she meant but he just couldn't believe it. "so … the cat can be loved…" said Haru and he smiled. He sat down on a log of a tree. "No one ever loved the cat, but she comes and warms our hearts … and hers too" smiled Haru. Rin sat down next to Haru. "You weren't supposed to hear that" said Rin guilty, "I think I'm getting used again to telling you everything that's on my mind". Haru smiled. "I like it when you tell everything that's on your mind to me" said Haru silent, "That means that you trust me".

**This chapter was mainly about Haru and Rin ... but I hope you all liked it :) **

**See you next chapter: D**


	9. Chapter 8

**animefreaks121 - It's telepathy:o XD Sometimes it really freaks me out when I have a dejavu : p and thznk you again for the review: D**

**Feikje - indeed ... Rin and Haru are sweet to :) But Kyo and Tohru are sweeter XD :p**

**Rayn Lake - Thank you!**

**year of da cat fanclub - ;) This chapter is again mainly about Tohru and Kyo ... I just wanted to write something about Rin and Haru :p **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket :( **

**BACK AT KAZUMA, KYO AND TOHRU**

"Looks like a lot of things happened last night" said Kazuma. Kyo turned slowly to Kazuma with a suspicious look. "When you say it like that, you sound a lot like Shigure" said Kyo still looking suspicious. "I didn't mean it in the "Shigure kinda" way." Said Kazuma. "I'm really happy that Rin finally found a way to open her heart again" said Tohru, "I wonder when the time comes that somebody steals your heart, Kyo-Kun. Maybe then you will be a little bit happier." Tohru had a sad look in her eyes. Kyo looked hurt. Because they both where staring at the ground, they couldn't see each others face. "Maybe" said Kazuma slowly and he looked at Tohru and Kyo, "Kyo's heart is already stolen". Kyo and Tohru's eyes widened. "I…" they both yelled at the same time. "I-I need to go!" said Kyo quick as he quickly ran away. "Me to! I … really need to … make dinner! Yeah … make dinner is a good idea!" said Tohru fast and she ran of to the tents. Kazuma was satisfied. Till now … his plan was going well. At least … one part of the plan was finished.

Kyo felt a cold wind touching his cheeks. Kazuma was right … his heart was already stolen, but the thief didn't know that she was the criminal. Kyo was a little hurt by Tohru's words. In a way it sounded like she wasn't interested in him … but in the other side she could think he wasn't interested in her. Kyo shook his head that was full of difficult thoughts. Reasons why Tohru might love him … reasons why she might not. Kyo didn't know what to think anymore … but the one thing he did think of was Tohru.

Tohru put a pan on the burning fire. They had brought a sort of camping stove to cook on. Tohru didn't know why she had said that. Was Kazuma right? Did Kyo's heart already belong to someone else? Tohru looked sad. She knew she'd never make a chance with Kyo-Kun. But still she hoped that she was the thief that had stolen his heart. Tohru started to make eggs for breakfast. Tohru was inattentive. She was thinking about Kyo all the time so she didn't notice that the eggs were burnt. Then suddenly the eggs got on fire. Tohru screamed and jumped away from the fire.

Kyo heard a scream. Kyo recognized the voice immediately. "TOHRU!" yelled Kyo worried. He was afraid that something bad might had happen. He ran towards the scream came from. It came from there tents. When Kyo got there he saw a big fire and Tohru who maniacally was trying to blow it out. "You idiot!" yelled Kyo, "Stop it or you will get burnt!". Tohru was so stupid that she thought she could blow it out like it was a candle or something. Kyo took of his shirt and he started to make the fire go out. Haru, Rin and Kazuma ran towards them. When Haru saw what Kyo was trying to do he also took of his shirt and helped Kyo. After 15 minutes of trying to extinguish the fire all what was left of it was a pile of ashes, a black camping stove and pan. Tohru felt guilty for putting them all in danger. Luckily the tents weren't burnt. Tohru started to cry. "It's all my fault" sniffled Tohru, "I'm so sorry! I will clean this mess immediately and when we are home I will buy Kazuma a new camping stove and a new pan!". Kazuma, Kyo, Haru and Rin looked surprised. "So you mean you burnt the place on purpose?" asked Haru and he raised an eyebrow. "No!" said Tohru quick, "off course not! I was just not paying attention while cooking and before I knew it there was fire everywhere!". Tohru's face was pale from the shock. "then it wasn't your fault" said Kazuma, "It was just a stupid accident". "Thank you Kyo-Kun and Haru" said Tohru silent. Tohru couldn't stop herself and before she knew it she was hugging Kyo-Kun.

POOF

"Thoru" said Kyo, "I … can't … breath!". Tohru didn't notice that she almost hugged Kyo to death. She immediately let the little cat go. "I didn't mind that you hugged me … but I do mind it if you strangle me" said Kyo. He wanted Tohru to continue hugging. He was so worried that something might had happen to her when he heard the scream.

POOF

Tohru wanted to turn away but Kyo held her face in his hands and looked deep in her eyes. "You should be more careful" said Kyo … he almost whispered, "I don't want anything bad happen to you". Then he let her go and they both turned around so they were looking away from each other. They both were blushing. Kyo quickly put his clothes on. He searched for his t-shirt but then he remembered again that it was burnt. "Dressed" Kyo mumbled and he turned around again. He saw Haru and Kazuma grinning. "What's the matter with you guys!" yelled Kyo angry, "I just told her not to be so stupid anymore! Got a problem with that?". Kyo blushed. "It's nothing …" grinned Haru. "Stupid cow! If you don't get that stupid smile from your face fast I will kick your ass!" yelled Kyo and he got in his fight position. Haru's face changed. Rin and Kazuma's eyes widened … "Black Haru" was released. "You wanna fight, you stupid little weak cat?" snarled Haru as he got into his fight position too. Tohru panicked. "You guys aren't going to fight, right?" said Tohru with a panicking voice. "No" said Haru, "I'm just going to teach him a lesson". "Who is going to teach who?" yelled Kyo. Now he really lost his temper. "Go Haru! Let that stupid cat see who's the boss!" said Rin who definitely enjoyed it when they fought. "C'mon Kyo! Let them see what I taught you!" encouraged Kazuma Kyo. "B-but we-we n-need to stop them!" yelled Tohru helpless. "Don't worry" said Haru and he grinned, "I will try not to harm him". Kyo's face got red from anger. They started to fight. Kyo was a lot stronger then Haru, but Haru was doing a good fight today. "I'm gonna let you lose in front of her and then she will see how weak you are" hissed Haru in Kyo's ear, "Like everytime she sees it when you get beaten up by rat boy". Kyo kicked Haru as hard as he could. Haru flew backwards. When he came down he laughed. "I'm not a loser! And one day I will beat that girly-boy!" yelled Kyo angry and he pointed to Haru, "I'm done with you!". Haru's face got more gentle and Rin walked to Haru. "Ah finally … you're white again" said Rin as she helped Haru up. "I lost again from that stupid cat … I must train more on my martial arts" said Haru. Kyo turned around. Kyo missed a roof … he always sat on a roof if he was angry or sad or when he just wanted to think. Kyo remembered a shed with a small roof. Kyo ran away … he wanted to get away from them all, except for Tohru. Tohru saw him ran away and she ran after him. Everybody always made fun out of Kyo … calling him stupid, provoking fights with him. And after that Kyo always ran away or got on a roof. After a while of chasing Tohru lost Kyo. She walked forwards until she saw a shed. On the roof of the shed sat an orange haired boy. Tohru smiled. "So you found a roof" said Tohru. Kyo looked down to see Tohru looking up at him. "There is enough space for two, you know" said Kyo and he managed to smile. "I would like to sit on the roof with you … if you don't mind" said Tohru. Kyo pulled Tohru on the roof.

**See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rayn Lake - Thank you! **

**year of da cat fanclub - Hurray! ;) Thnx!**

**animefreaks121 - I forgot to type that he didn't realize he was naked ... I was really satisfied when I wrote the fighting scene : D I'm happy you liked it:) Thnx for reviewing again :p!**

**nekokazam - Thnx!**

**kikyomusdie - Thnx!**

**FruitsBasketGirl911 - thnx!**

**I'm really sorry for updating so late ... first my pc was broke and I lost the part of the chapter I was writing on so I had to start all over again so this chapter is to my opinion not so good ... and then I got sick too so that's also why I'm so late with updating but ... today I'm updating again with a new chapter to make it all up to you guys:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket :'(**

ON THE ROOF

They sat there silent on the roof. "So …" said Kyo and he got a hand trough his hair.

"Yes?" said Tohru and she looked to her feet.

"The stars are bright tonight …" said Kyo and he felt stupid. It was a beautiful night and it was the right time to tell her … and he talked about how bright the stars are? Kyo shook his head.

"Is there something wrong Kyo? Did I do something wrong?" said Tohru who was on the edge of drowning Kyo in every apology she could think of.

"No" said Kyo quick, "Off course not! How could you possibly do something wrong to me?" They both felt nervous. Kyo knew that Tohru was nervous too … he could hear her typical nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable by kissing you last time …" said Kyo sad.

"No!" said Tohru fast and she turned to Kyo, "I was happy you kissed me! I … I … I like you Kyo-Kun!" Said Tohru sudden, "Yuki is like a brother to me … but you"

"What am I?" asked Kyo whispering and he lowered his head to hers and he almost touched her lips.

"Tell me … What am I?" repeated Kyo with an unstable voice.

"What you are to me?" said Tohru with a voice full of love, "You are the most important thing in my life". Tohru wanted to kiss Kyo but Kyo turned his head away. He really wanted to kiss Tohru but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Tohru …" whispered Kyo and he kissed her cheek. Tohru looked a bit confused.

"I need to tell you something" said Kyo and he looked away. Tohru looked worried, she was afraid that Kyo would tell her that it was all a mistake.

"I once made a deal with Akito …" said Kyo slowly and Tohru listened, "After graduation … I will be … I …". Kyo looked down.

"I know …" said Tohru and she lay her hands on Kyo's arms to comfort him.

"You know?" said Kyo surprised and he looked at Tohru, "The bastard told you, didn't he!". Kyo stood up and Tohru held tight on his arms, afraid that he might fall of the roof.

"I don't want you to be sad when I'm gone" said Kyo as he looked down to Tohru, "You need to forget me …". Kyo felt his heart break when he said that. He didn't want her to forget him.

"No!" said Tohru confident and she stood up too, "I will break it! I will break the curse!"

Kyo shook his head.

"The curse can't be broken … I accepted it and so should you!" said Kyo … he knew he was lying. He didn't know wetter the can be broken or not and he definitely didn't accept his fate. Tohru started to cry.

"I can't accept it! I can't lose you! I can't lose anyone anymore and definitely not you!" cried Tohru. Kyo tried to calm her down.

"Tohru, calm down" said Kyo and he took her hands in his.

"I will break the curse! I promise!" yelled Tohru. Kyo was shocked … he never heard Tohru yell like this and he let go of her hands.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" yelled Kyo back. Tohru didn't listen. She kept repeating that she would break the curse and she climbed of the roof and ran away. Kyo sat down on the roof and pulled his knees to his chest. Kyo thought Tohru ran back to Shishou, Rin and Haru. Kyo was sad … he made Tohru cry.

**See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**And here you are, the next chapter just like I promised ;) Hope you'll like it! **

After a few hours Kyo got of the roof and returned to the others. He smelt the scent of diner that was ready.

"Ah! So Tohru made one of her delicious meals" said Kyo as he saw Rin, Haru and Kazuma. "Tohru? I prepared dinner this time." Said Rin, "Tohru was still with you so I made it". Kyo looked confused.

"I thought she was with you guys" Kyo said worried.

"Tohru!" yelled Kyo in the forest. Immediately after they realised Tohru was missing they went searching for her. Kyo felt like it was all his fault. He was the one who messed up her mind and made her upset.

"What did you tell her?" asked Rin when she saw Kyo's guilty face. Kyo looked at the ground.

"She actually likes me …" mumbled Kyo, "I told her she shouldn't like me; because after graduation I would disappear out of her life". Rin was surprised that Tohru finally had said Kyo that she likes him, but still she couldn't say that she loves him.

"And that's all you said?" asked Rin and she raised an eyebrow. Kyo nodded.

"You fool! You idiot, stupid cat!" yelled Rin mad, "You should have said that you like her too instead of scaring her of!".

"How did you know?" asked Kyo stunned, "How did you know I like her?"

"Well … It was obvious" explained Rin, "You start blushing every time when you two get close, you can't stand it when someone thinks bad of Tohru, you blush when Shigure makes a perverted compliment about you and Tohru but most of all … It's the way you look at her."

Kyo got a hand through his hair.

"I'm an idiot and for once I agree when you call me a stupid cat" said Kyo sad, "I don't deserve her, she deserves better".

"That's nonsense … Tohru deserves to be loved and you are the one she wants … she won't be happy with someone else. Besides, you would be very jealous if she fell in love with someone else and she would be very sad when you did" said Rin, "Find her, comfort her, tell her you like her and everything will work out just fine …"

Kyo sighed. "Find her and comfort her won't be the problem … telling her I like her is a different story".

Rin laid a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Don't be such a coward. I know you can do it!" said Rin and she walked away.

"Tohru!" yelled Kazuma, "Tohru!". Kyo joined them. "Wait a minute" said Kyo sudden and he ran away. Haru wanted to walk after Kyo but Rin stoped him. "He needs to do this alone. He has some things to do" said Rin mysterious and Kazuma and Haru looked at each other. They had no idea what she meant.

Kyo stopped running when he saw the lake. He was out of breath and he leaned against a tree. He figured that Tohru liked lakes and then he remembered that there was a lake in the woods. And he was right … At the side of the lake stood a girl with brown hair, staring at the water.

"How are you?" said Kyo when he stood behind Tohru. Tohru made a little jump out of fear … she didn't saw Kyo coming.

"I'm all right" mumbled Tohru. She was ashamed for being so reckless. She probably made everyone ready.

"Oh no! I forgot to make dinner!" said Tohru and she turned around. Kyo stopped her.

"Rin already made dinner so you don't have to hurry" said Kyo and he took Tohru's hand. Tohru let her glance go from her hands till Kyo's eyes.

"I'm sorry for acting so stupid" said Tohru, "But you must know that I'm not giving up! I will fight for you until the end!". Tohru did her superwoman look-a-like like she did when she forgot to get fish for Kyo. Kyo laughed.

"Why are you laughing Kyo-Kun?" asked Tohru who didn't know why Kyo was laughing so hard.

"You look like that time when you forgot to buy me fish. You look like superwoman but in the dumb version … You are Super-Tohru!" laughed Kyo. He couldn't stop laughing and Tohru started to laugh too when she realised how dumb she looked when she did that.

"You really are cute when you act like that" said Kyo and his laughing shrank to giggling and then Kyo acted normal again. Tohru smiled happy.

"You never said I look cute until now" giggled Tohru. Kyo blushed.

"Girls are supposed to be cute!" said Kyo … a few seconds later he knew he said something very wrong. He sounded exactly like Shigure with the singsong voice and all.

"I … I … I mean … Damn that stupid dog! Living under the same roof as that dog is much too dangerous for me!" said Kyo.

"I know you didn't mean it that way …" said Tohru understanding. She knew Kyo was trying to speak his out of the situation and that he then didn't think of what he said.

"They are right … I am a stupid cat" said Kyo and he looked to the ground.

"That isn't true! You are cute too! Cat's are always cute!" said Tohru resolute. She said it so Kyo wouldn't feel uneasy. If they both had said that the other was cute, then they both looked like fools so there was nothing to be ashamed of, thought Tohru. Suddenly Tohru tripped over her own feet. Kyo tried to catch her and they both fell in the water of the lake. "I hate water! I hate lakes and I hate sand!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm sorry" apologised Tohru.

"don't apology all the time … You don't need to apology when you didn't do anything" said Kyo, "I still need to apology to you".

"Huh" said Tohru with a dumb expression on her face.

"I'm sorry for making you upset. And …" said Kyo, "and for not telling you immediately that I like you too". Tohru smiled and hugged Kyo's arm.

"One day … I will be able to really hug you" said Tohru and Kyo faked a smile. For him it was just another hopeless dream.

**See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Rayn Lake - Thank you! **

**animefreaks121 - No, they aren't together ... at the moment they have a really strange relationship because of the curse. Tohru is afraid to say she loves him because she has lost many people she loved and she knows that there is a chance that Kyo will be locked away and Kyo is afraid to admit his feelings to her because he don't want to break her heart. Thank you for reviewing again! please keep reviewing! ;)**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - Thank you! I hope you keep reading the story : D**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you will like it! I like to read the reviews so please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket :'(**

"I think it's time for us to head back to the others" said Kyo quietly. He felt good for telling her he liked her but bad because he didn't tell the whole thing … tell her he loved her. Tohru nodded. "They probably are still worried about you" said Kyo and he smiled softly while he got a hand through Tohru's hair. Tohru looked to Kyo and smiled back. "I guess they're also worried about you Kyo-Kun" said Tohru as she stood up. Kyo stood up with a surprised look on his face. "Why do you think so? I'm just Kyo … I'm just the cat. I often wander around for weeks without anyone noticing" said Kyo. "They do notice. They're only used to it and don't ask questions. It's not that if they don't say that they noticed you were gone that they didn't notice it at all. They do notice and they do worry. I would worry if you'd disappeared" said Tohru. Kyo felt ashamed for thinking that nobody would worry about him … off course someone would worry … Tohru would worry, Kazuma would worry and maybe even others. Kyo sighed and started to walk to the others. Tohru followed. Tohru couldn't follow the large steps Kyo was taking. She grabbed his hand. "You are walking to fast, Kyo-Kun" said Tohru blushing, "I can't follow". "I'm sorry" said Kyo, unaware of Tohru's hand around his.

When Kyo and Tohru got back they were welcomed by Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Rin, Haru and Kazuma. "Did you invite the whole family!" yelled Kyo mad at Kazuma. "Well … Hatori was too busy, Kisa and Hiro had some homework to do, Ritsu wanted to come but then he was apologising for like an hour for wanting something so he decided not to come and then he apologised again for an hour because he couldn't come and then I called Shigure to calm Ritsu down because otherwise I couldn't pay the phone bill and then Shigure gave Ritsu "the magic touch" so I could finally hang up, Ayame needed to finish a new clothing line with Mine but I didn't invite Akito! He would definitely ruin the mood." Said Kazuma. Kyo's face got red from anger. "And they won't ruin the stupid mood! Maybe you should have invited Akito, cause it can't get worse then it is already!" yelled Kyo. "You mean Kyo … why are you crushing Tohru's hand?" said Shigure dramatically with his hands on his cheeks, "But a better question would be: You dirty little Kyo, what are you doing with Tohru's hand?". Shigure giggled. Kyo quickly let go of Tohru's hand. "You pervert!" yelled Kyo and he chased Shigure. Shigure ran away. Tohru was blushing deeply. "Miss Honda, is your hand all right?" asked Yuki and he walked to Tohru and took her hand. "Off course he didn't hurt my hand … I grabbed his because I couldn't follow him" said Tohru.

"Help! Mean Kyo is trying to hurt me!" yelled Shigure who was still running. "You aren't rid of me yet you damn dog!" yelled Kyo who was still chasing. "Tohruuuuuuuuu" said Momiji cheerfully and he ran towards Tohru. "Momijiiiii" said Tohru happy. Momiji opened his arms to hug Tohru. Yuki tried to stop him but he was too late and a few seconds later there was a POOF and a little rabbit appeared when the smoke faded away. "You are so cute when you are a rabbit!" said Tohru excited and Momiji moved his ears happily. Hatori was standing with his arms crossed. "Good day Hatori" said Tohru polite and she bowed. "Good day Honda-San, I hope Kyo and Haru aren't giving you any troubles … I know the boys and there behaviour" said Hatori with a cold voice. "Oh no, they won't give me any troubles at all. They can be a little hard to understand sometimes but that isn't their fault" said Tohru. Kyo walked back to Tohru and the others. Shigure followed with a bump on his head. "Tori! Mean Kyo gave me this" said Shigure dramatically and he pointed at his bump, "How will I ever be attractive for high school girls again". "Don't overreact Shigure" said Yuki with a voice as cold as ice, "It's not like the bump is going to stay there forever …". "Omg, what a relief! Thank you, Yuki for guiding me out of this dark place of uncertainty and for encouraging my fire of hope" said Shigure again dramatically. Yuki hit Shigure and another bump appeared. "You are so mean!" said Shigure and he ran towards Hatori. "You little brat!" said Kyo to Momiji when he saw him in his rabbit form. "I think I need to go to a store or something because otherwise we don't have enough food for all of us later …" said Tohru. "Well … I will drive you, Momiji, Yuki and Kyo a ride to the shop in the village and I will pick you guys up in an hour … Is that ok Tohru?" asked Kazuma. "No! I'm not going to the shop with those two" yelled Kyo and he pointed at Momiji and Yuki.

POOF

Momiji dressed quickly. "He asked Tohru, not you, you stupid cat" said Yuki. "I think it is a great idea, but Kyo-Kun doesn't need to accompany me if he don't want it" said Tohru. When Kyo saw the disappointment on Tohru's face he changed his mind. "I will go! But only if we eat fish!" said Kyo and he put his chin in the air. "Ok, Ok" said Kazuma, "You will get fish and now get in the car".

"Bye! I will pick you up in an hour!" said Kazuma and he rode away. "Shopping!" said Tohru and Momiji excited and they ran over to the shop. Yuki and Kyo strolled after them with an irritated look on there face. Every now and then they gave each other an angry look but it remained silent between them. "Momiji can you get me a carton of milk for Kyo then I can search for fish" said Tohru to Momiji and Momiji trailed off in a labyrinth of rayon's. Kyo and Yuki followed Tohru to where the fish was. When Kyo smelled the fish his face cleared up. "If you dare to drool I will make you feel sorry for it!" said Yuki with his hands in his pockets. "I'm not going to drool, you damn rat! I'm not a dog or something!" yelled Kyo. "No your right … you are a cat" said Yuki and he looked Kyo straight in the eye. "I prefer being a cat than a little damn rat!" hissed Kyo in Yuki's ear and he walked away to Tohru. "Well … I would take that as a bad thing if it wasn't for the fact that I always kick your but!" said Yuki calm. Kyo tried to ignore Yuki but he was boiling. "WAAH! TOHRU! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M LOST!" cried Momiji from a distance. Tohru panicked immediately. "MOMIJI! KEEP YELLING! I WILL TRACK YOU BY YOUR VOICE!" yelled Tohru back who was running in circles. Kyo pushed his hand on Tohru's forehead to make her stop running. "Calm down. The shop isn't that big … I bet Momiji is just a couple of rayon's away from us" said Kyo to calm Tohru down. Tohru was frozen because she was caught by Kyo's big orange eyes. "C'mon let's 'save' the damn rabbit" said Kyo and he looked away. He didn't notice Tohru's was lost in his eyes. He thought she was just being dumb again. "Momiji, where the hell are you?" yelled Kyo irritated. People started looking at them. "I'm where the milk is!" cried Momiji. "He is with cows?" asked Kyo who didn't realise Momiji was with the rayon with the milk … "He is with Haru?" asked Tohru dumb and her faces changed in "dumb-mode". "You really are a stupid cat …" said Yuki and he shook his head, "I know you like miss Honda but that doesn't mean you have to act like her too". Tohru was still figuring out how Haru could be in the same store as them so she didn't hear what Yuki said. Behind Tohru and Kyo stood a huge sign in the shape of an arrow. On the sign stood: MILK. Yuki pointed to the sign. Kyo and Tohru slowly turned around. When they saw the sign, a huge sweat mark grew on there foreheads. "Ow" said Tohru embarrassed. "Don't dare to mention this to Shigure or you are so dead!" said Kyo. He turned around and pulled Tohru to the milk department. "TOHRU!" yelled Momiji hysterical as he saw her. He ran towards her with open arms. Kyo hit Momiji just in time. "WAAAAHHHH! Someone, Kyo hit me!" cried Momiji. "Are you all right Momiji?" asked Tohru. When Kyo noticed that the people where staring at him and giving him angry glances, he looked to the ground. "Let's pay the stuff and go back" mumbled Kyo. "I still need a few things and then we can go pay!" said Tohru smiling, "C'mon Momiji, Kyo and Yuki!".

When they got all the things they needed they waited outside the store.

"Where the hell is Shishou? He is already 20 minutes too late" said Kyo. He leaned against a wall. "Let's sing a song!" said Momiji cheerfully. "No way" said Yuki, "Besides, I'm sure Kazuma will be here in a minute".

15 MINUTES LATER

"I'm thirsty" Momiji nagged. "I'm thirsty too" said Tohru, "Let's go to that bar". "Ok" said Yuki and they all went to the bar.

"For me a cola" said Tohru to the waiter. "Sorry miss, today it's beer only day" said the waiter, "We don't serve non-alcoholic drinks this day". "Let's go somewhere else …" said Yuki and he stood up. "And where are we going then, smart-ass" said Kyo sarcastically, "The shop is closed and there isn't another bar in this little town. And Kazuma still isn't here … how long will he be staying away?" And before any of them could stop her, Tohru order a beer for everyone. "What the hell did you do?" yelled Kyo, "we can't have beer! We are too young … definitely Momiji!". Tohru looked sad. "I didn't know" said Tohru.

After they drank their drinks, Momiji and Tohru where a little bit drunk. In fact … they were more than a little bit drunk. Then finally Kazuma arrived. "Where the hell were you?" asked Kyo. "Sorry … I lost track of time… I was talking with Hatori and Shigure" said Kazuma, "Tohru are you drunk?" Kyo pulled the hiccupping Tohru to the car. "Don't ask" said Kyo puffing. "Well … I do ask!" said Kazuma harsh. "we could only order beer in the bar and before we could stop her she ordered beer for us all" said Yuki who pulled Momiji forward.

"Momiji is drunk too?" said Kazuma unbelievable. They didn't need to answer because the answer was crystal-clear. "What a nice pink elephant!" giggled Kazuma, "Oh my Kazuma, since when did you clone yourself?" "Kyo, you are so handsome!" giggled Tohru. "No miss Honda, it's just the alcohol" said Yuki who pushed Momiji in the car. "For one I agree, rat boy" said Kyo. He could never imagine that Tohru would be attractive to him … he was just Kyo, nothing less, nothing more. Finally, they all got in the car. Yuki and Kazuma where in the front. In the back were Kyo, Tohru and Momiji. Momiji fell asleep on Kyo's shoulder. "Kyo, I think I wanna kiss you" giggled Tohru. "Well … keep it on thinking and everything will be ok till you get sober again" said Kyo blushing, "just go to sleep like Momiji and tomorrow you will be the old Tohru again who just thinks of Kyo as the grumpy cat of the zodiac". "That isn't true … you are really more then just someone cause I lo… snore" said Tohru and then she fell asleep before she could finish her sentence. Kyo was thinking all the way back of what Tohru wanted to say.

**See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Corkyspaniel - I'm glad you loved it :p, thank you!**

**Rayn Lake - But people do embarrassing things when they are drunk ... that's why I thought it had to be emarrassing :p, thanks for the review ;)**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1- thanks for reviewing:D**

**moonflower - XD thanks for the review!**

**animefreaks121- Everybody loves Shigure XD especially in the anime :p ... thanks for the review!**

**Sorry I let you guys wait so long but I'm really busy with school ... so I don't have much time to write ****these days ... But I promise I will update as soon as possible:D And please keep reviewing ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket ...**

When Tohru awoke the next morning she had a bad headache. "Kyo-Kun, did we bring aspirins?" asked Tohru when she got out of her tent. She was still in her pyjamas. "Yes" said Kyo, "Here". He threw the aspirins to Tohru who catches them. "Thanks" said Tohru and she strolled back to her tent. Kyo sighed. Momiji wasn't well either. "Morning Shishou" said Kyo with a sad look. "Morning … what's wrong, Kyo?" asked Kazuma. "Well … when Tohru said those things … she kind of hurt my feelings because she didn't meant it and because I really do … like her" said Kyo. "You two really have troubles admitting love … But I understand why … Tohru has lost the two people she loved the most and she is afraid to lose someone again and you are unsure and you think it is useless to admit … You are afraid of hurting her and she is afraid of losing you. But it isn't her fault she said those things … she was drunk, and that wasn't really her fault either" said Kazuma. "You talk like she loves me … and that we are lovers … but we are not. We can't be lovers … he wouldn't let us and it is just like you said useless because … I will hurt her no matter what because she cares … she really does" said Kyo sad, "and I know it wasn't her fault but I can't help but feel sad and hurt". Yuki had overheard their conversation and he felt sorry for Kyo. From the moment he was born, he was hated … so he started to hate too. Then Kazuma came and finally his life seemed much happier … till Akito told him he was going to be locked away after graduation and he made the deal with Akito to beat Yuki. Then he trained and hated and trained more and when he was finally ready to fight … he met a girl, Tohru. But still … life wasn't easy on him. She brightened up his life and the life of many others and he started to feel peaceful every time she was near. But when his time left became smaller … his love for her grew bigger and bigger … and that was it that was torturing him … the pain of never seeing Tohru again … the pain of wanting something that is so close but yet so unreachable.

Yuki was ashamed of himself for overhearing their conversation. "Morning" said Yuki who did like he was just awake and didn't hear anything of the conversation. "Morning, damn rat" said Kyo. Yuki noticed that Kyo acted different. He never said good morning to him. Haru strolled to them and let his glance rest on Yuki. Yuki looked away. Haru knew that Yuki heard what they were saying. Then Haru looked to Kyo and Kazuma. "I'm going to check-up on Momiji and miss Honda" said Kazuma. "I'm going with you" said Kyo. Kazuma didn't look surprised that Kyo wanted to join him … it looked like he had expecting Kyo to say that. Together they walked to the tents of Momiji and Tohru. "I'm going to see how Momiji is doing" said Kazuma. Kyo nodded and stood still before Tohru's tent. "Tohru?" Kyo whispered. "Kyo-Kun? Is that you? Come in" said Tohru when she heard Kyo's voice. Kyo zipped the tent open but he didn't get in the tent. "How is your headache?" asked Kyo. "It's better" said Tohru, "thanks for asking Kyo-Kun". Kyo looked down and an awkward silence followed. "I'm sorry about yesterday" said Tohru and she looked to the ground. She remembers, thought Kyo surprised. He hoped she forgot it, but that wasn't the case … she still remembered.

"I understand it if you might hate me now and …" but Tohru couldn't finish her sentence because Kyo touched her cheek with his hand. "How many times must I say that I will never hate you?" said Kyo silent. Tohru let her head rest on Kyo's hand and she closed her eyes. "I think I should give you some rest" said Kyo but he didn't want to pull his hand away. "No" said Tohru, "Please stay … and I'm sorry for thinking that you might hate me … I know you don't." Kyo smiled. "Well … today we are heading back home and next week there is graduating. I'm sure u will pass and that your mother would be proud of you … I will certainly be proud" said Kyo. Tohru opened her eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me" she said and she smiled softly. "I see everything is all right" said Kazuma who walked towards them. "Yes Kazuma" said Tohru and Kyo pulled his hand away. "I'm going to pack my things up so we can leave later" said Kyo and he walked to his tent.

"Everybody ready?" asked Kazuma, "Okay then! Kyo, Tohru and Rin drive with me and Momiji, Yuki and Haru drive with Shigure". Everybody got in the cars and with a last look on the place they all left.

IN THE CAR OF SHIGURE

"it's quiet … too quiet" said Shigure, "So we need music!". Shigure put the radio on. "Get the party started" sang Shigure and Momiji. Yuki and Haru had irritated faces. Yuki switched the radio off. "Ah Yuki, you are so boring …" said Shigure and he put the radio back on. That's how it went in the car of Shigure all the way back home and Yuki questioned himself why the hell he had said he'd come.

IN THE CAR OF KAZUMA

"So, Rin … everything seems all right again between you and Haru" said Kazuma and

he smiled. "I think so" answered Rin and she was satisfied that she decided to come with them, but she was disappointed that Kyo and Tohru still didn't made some progress … or did they? Kyo and Tohru both laughed to each other about something Tohru said.

Everybody was home again. Momiji and Haru walked home and Kazuma hoped that Haru wouldn't get lost like he always did. Kazuma and Rin were also gone and Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked to their house. Everything seemed nice, but everybody had one concern … the graduation of next week.


	14. Chapter 13

**This is a very short chapter ... I hope you like it:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket **

**Please review!**

Shigure saw Hatori's car in front of the house. "Toriiiiii" yelled Shigure happy and he hopped to the house. When he opened the door he wasn't happy anymore but he looked shocked. "Hehe" laughed Shigure nervously, "Akito what a … surprise". Shigure looked nervous. Kyo got as pale as he could be. "Are you all right, Kyo-Kun?" whispered Tohru. When Kyo didn't answer she took his hand in hers. "Don't worry … I'm with you" whispered Tohru and she held his hand tight. "Hello Shigure … And hello my little monster" said Akito, "I see that other ugly thing is here too". "She isn't ugly" hissed Kyo with eyes that gave a look that could kill. "How … pathetic" said Akito with a voice as cold as ice when he saw them holding hands, "Two monsters met and hurray, hurray … they fell in love. Well, Luckily it is a love that won't last long. We have an appointment next week, Kyo. I'm expecting you!". Hatori looked to the ground. He definitely wasn't comfortable with the situation. "C'mon Hatori, drive me home! Now!" demanded Akito, "I can't stand their ugly faces anymore! Bring me home before I get blinded by their ugliness". Akito walked to the car and Hatori followed. When he walked past Tohru and Kyo he had a look in his eyes that said: "sorry". Tohru looked away and held Kyo's hand tighter. When the car drove away it was silent. "I think she likes to destroy others happiness … But that is how she got raised. Hated by her mother and a dead father that threatened her like a goddess. She never learned how to love or how to care … that's why she can't stand it" said Shigure. This was one of the few moments he was serious. Suddenly Tohru hugged Kyo's arm. Kyo was surprised by her sudden reaction. He patted her softly on the back. Shigure walked silent inside the house and left them alone. It started to rain and within a few seconds they were soaked. Tohru looked up and saw in the big orange eyes of Kyo. Words they couldn't say out loud, were said in silence. A conversation between their eyes. They kissed. "I wont regret this moment" said Tohru when they broke the kiss. "Me neither" said Kyo and he kissed her forehead. Shigure saw it and smiled. With every sad moment there is a good moment … but will those good moments still exist after graduation?


	15. Chapter 14

Yuki walked towards them and saw them kissing. He smiled sadly. He felt like it was his fault that Kyo would be locked away. Yuki had an idea. "Hey stupid cat! Want to loose in front of her? C'mon so I can kick your ass!" yelled Yuki. Kyo looked strange to Yuki. Yuki liked Machi so why did he act so jealous. "Yuki?! What's wrong?" asked Tohru. "I'm not loosing! And this isn't fair! It is raining…" yelled Kyo back. Yuki answered by kicking Kyo in his stomach. Tohru ran shocked to Kyo. "Please stop!" she begged but both guys didn't want to stop anymore. This needed to be finished. "Damn rat!" yelled Kyo furious, "What the hell is your problem?". Kyo gave Yuki a punch in the face. Yuki let him punch. He felt the pain in his cheek but he wanted to do this for Kyo. Yuki's lip was bleeding. He wiped the blood away. "Is this all you can?" asked Yuki and he looked at Kyo. Kyo saw Yuki looking … what he saw wasn't hate … what he saw was guilt. "I can't beat you this way" said Kyo who knew what Yuki was trying to do. "Fight! You stupid cat!" yelled Yuki. "NO!" yelled Kyo back. Tohru stood there begging them to stop. But then she realised too why Yuki acted this strange. He felt guilty because Kyo had to beat him in order to be free. Yuki ran over to Kyo and punched him in the stomach but Kyo didn't fight back. "Fight back! Defend Yourself!" screamed Yuki through the rain. He almost burst down into tears. "I don't want to be the reason why … why …" said Yuki. "Did you really think that Akito would let me go if I beat you? How many times did he tell the truth? None … so why would he do now." Said Kyo. "And besides … I can't beat you this way because if you let me beat you … I don't really beat you". Yuki looked to the ground. "I wish I could do more" said Yuki. "Me too" said Kyo.

Then they noticed that Tohru was still upset. "Are you all right?" they asked. "Yuki … that was so nice! And Kyo that was so honest of you that you didn't make advantage of Yuki's kindness" said Tohru and she hugged both boys.

POOF

"I'm sorry" said Tohru smiling. "It's nothing …" said both boys. Tohru walked inside with the rat and the cat. First she brought Yuki to his room and then Kyo. She covered the cat with a blanket.

POOF

Tohru smiled to Kyo who looked confused with his wet hair that was a mess. "We really are a strange couple aren't we" said Tohru. Kyo's eyes widened and he was shocked by one word. "We aren't a couple" said Kyo and he looked away. Now it was Tohru's turn to look confused. Shigure walked by and saw them. "So nice but so tragic … I should write a story about that!" said Shigure pointing his finger in the air. "Shut up you damn dog!" yelled Kyo and he threw a pillow at the door so the door shut. "So what do we have then?" asked Tohru. "What does it matter? Next week I'm gone …" said Kyo and he turned his back to Tohru. "But I know there is a way to lift the curse! I just know! There has to be! Just give me some time … and I will found out what it is" said Tohru and she stood up. "That's the problem … We don't have time …" said Kyo with a sad tone. Tohru sighed and she walked to the door. "Sweet dreams, Kyo-Kun … I hope they are a little more optimistic then when you are awake" said Tohru and she closed the door again when she left.

Tohru was downstairs and everyone was upstairs. "I'm going to Hatori!" yelled Tohru from the stairs but there wasn't any response so she wrote a note for them and went on her way to Hatori. When she arrived at the main house she stood there waiting for the big gate. She didn't really think when she decided to pay Hatori a visit. She stared to the bell. Akito would never allow them to let her in … Tohru leaned against the gate. Then suddenly the gate opened and Tohru fell backwards. "Tohru?" said Momiji. Tohru was lying on her back staring to the head of Momiji that was hanging above her. "What are you doing here?" asked Momiji. "I wanted to speak to Hatori" said Tohru and she stood up. "I hope you didn't get hurt … I didn't know you were leaning against the gate" said Momiji who felt guilty. "Oh no! I didn't get hurt! Besides it wasn't your fault" said Tohru smiling. "C'mon! Let's go to Hatori!" said Momiji cheerfully and bumping around Tohru. Tohru got a little dizzy by following Momiji with her eyes. She shook her head so she stopped following Momiji with her eyes. When they got to Hatori's office Momiji left Tohru alone. Tohru knocked on the door and waited. "Come in" said the cold voice of Hatori. Tohru entered the office. "Tohru?" said Hatori surprised when he saw the girl standing at the door, "What are you here for?" "It's a really difficult question" said Tohru and she stared at her feet, "It's about the curse …" Hatori sat down and a wrinkle appeared on his forehead. "I think I know what you want to ask …" said Hatori. "Then you know I want to break it and that I'm searching for a way to do so?" said Tohru. Hatori sighed and shook his head to say he did. "So … Is there a way?" asked Tohru. Hatori rubbed his chin with his hand and looked serious. "Not that I'm aware of … but that doesn't mean there isn't one" said Hatori, "There are many clues in the story itself … I think you should read it a couple of times, maybe then you will find the answer" "You mean the story of how you guys got cursed?" asked Tohru. Hatori nodded. "And also … listen carefully what everyone has to say" said Hatori. "It sounds like you know a lot more than you say" said Tohru a little disappointed. "Well … maybe if I give you too many tips it won't work" said Hatori, "If it is what I think it is then it is something that can't be hurried. And besides maybe I'm wrong and then I made a fool out of myself". "Yeah … and that would be terrible!" said Tohru sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. This was the first time that Tohru was sarcastically in her whole life. "Are you all right?" asked Hatori. He noticed that Tohru wasn't like she always was: cheerfully, happy, … Today she looked desperate, sad, hopeless, … "I just can't loose him" said Tohru and she looked down. "I'm really sorry … but I can't help you … This is a thing that you have to figure out on your one and maybe when the time is right you get a little help but for now you have tot do it on your own" said Hatori. Tohru left without saying a word to Hatori or Momiji. She didn't care that she wasn't polite … she just wanted to be alone. She wandered on the streets for a while until she heard someone calling her name. "Tohru!" yelled the voice of Hanajima. "Hana!" said Tohru cheerful when she saw Hanajima. "I sensed that you needed my help" said Hanajima in a spooky voice. Tohru looked confused. "I didn't need you, Hana" said Tohru with a smile. "Yes, you do!" said Hana friendly. "I'm really sure I didn't need you …" said Tohru with a tone that she was really sure about it. "And I'm really sure you do!" said Hanajima and electric waves started to form around her head. "Oh, now I remember … I did need you!" said Tohru nervous when she saw the waves. "You are acting strange … I sense there is something on your mind … something big. Tell me!" demanded Hanajima. "There isn't something on my mind!" said Tohru shocked. "The waves never lie" said Hanajima monotone. "Ok" said Tohru, "I need to go to the library". Tohru wasn't lying. She did need to go to the library to find books about the history of the zodiac animals. She only didn't tell Hana the whole truth. But Hana seemed to understand that whatever it was that was bothering Tohru's mind … she didn't want to tell her. "Let's go to the library then" said Hanajima and she dragged Tohru to the library.

"Ah, my sunflower is back!" said Shigure happy when he saw Tohru. "Hello Shigure" said Tohru to Shigure, "I'm going to make dinner" said Tohru and she walked to the kitchen. She didn't want to talk to any of them. Tohru put the bag with books in her room. When she passed Kyo's room she waited for a second. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Tohru prepared dinner, called Shigure and Yuki for dinner and then she went off to search Kyo. She knocked on his door. "Kyo-Kun?" she said when he didn't answered. She opened the door and saw Kyo-Kun who was still sleeping. Tohru smiled softly. Sometimes she didn't understood Kyo … but now she did. She understood why he distanced himself from her. He didn't want her to miss him … he wanted to disappear without noticing but deep inside him he knew she wouldn't and couldn't forget him. Tohru turned around and walked back to Yuki and Shigure. When Kyo heard her closing the door he sat up and looked at his bracelet. Then his glance moved to the pictures on his table next to his bed. First he looked to the picture of Tohru, Yuki and him. Yuki looked calm, Tohru was smiling a big smile and Kyo looked annoyed but somehow amused. The second was a picture oh Tohru and him. The photo was made at Kazuma's home. Tohru had one arm around him (she didn't hugged him) and was leaning with her head on his shoulder. She looked happy. Kyo took the picture of the table and touched Tohru's face. He smiled. Then Kyo's glance fell on his face at the picture. Kyo looked happy and was smiling. He looked at Tohru on the picture … he noticed something in his eyes. It was something Kyo knew he was afraid to admit it but now he definitely knew that the thing he saw … was love.


	16. Chapter 15

**I just saw that I forgot to say somthing the latest chapter :o ... I just totally forgot to say thanks for the reviews and so on :o ... I think I was really distracted when I posted that :p But to make it up I will now say thanks and answer the questions and so on :p**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - Thank you! I'm really happy you liked it. Yes this was another of the special "shigure is serious" moments ... :p he only has had 2 moments of that in my story :p ... I think XD**

**Rayn Lake - Thank you for the review:)**

**moonflower - Thanx:)**

**Nicki - Thanx:)**

**animefreaks121 - I didn't want to make Tohru smarter but it seemed she is indeed a little smarter ... maybe her brains grew because she really wants to save Kyo XD Hatori does know more :p ... but it is going to take a while before you will know what he knows :p**

**AKITO. At The Disco - thanx:)**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - Thanx:)**

**I'm almost finished with the next chapter so if I have time I will post it tomorow or tonight ... it depends on when I can go on my laptop :p Hope you will like this chapter!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket :(**

Tohru went to her room immediately after dinner so she could read the books she got from the library. She took the bag with books, closed the door and sat on her bed. She took the first book. "Tales of the Zodiac" read Tohru and she opened the book. She read the story again and again and again but she couldn't find any clue in it. She couldn't fin any particular chapter of the cat, only the story about the rat and the cat. Tohru sighed. While reading the last book she fell asleep and she woke up late in the morning. When she saw what time it was she jumped up and ran downstairs to apology for being so late.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't woke up earlier I …" but when she ran into the living room, she was so surprised that she stopped in the middle of her sentence. She saw Kyo cleaning the dining table except for 2 plates that were still full.

"Kyo-Kun? Did you make breakfast?" asked Tohru happy. Her eyes were sparking of joy. "Euhm … yes, sit down and I will join you in a sec." said Kyo with a light blush on his face. Tohru did what Kyo said. She smiled when she saw how much effort Kyo had put in making the breakfast. He even waited for her. Kyo came back and sat down. Tohru stared to Kyo still smiling. "Is there a problem? You don't like it?" asked Kyo when he saw her staring. "Oh no! off course not! Something made with such a big effort is definitely going to be good! I'm just so glad you made breakfast and that you waited for me" said Tohru, "Thank you, Kyo-Kun". Kyo smiled and started to eat. Tohru followed Kyo's example. "Kyo-Kun! I didn't know that you are such a great cook! The food is delicious!" said Tohru with a mouth full of food. "Not as good as you are" said Kyo, "I wouldn't be surprised if you become a famous cook" said Kyo and he pointed his fork in the air, "everybody is going to want to eat you delicious meals! Especially your rice balls". Tohru blushed. She didn't got many compliments of Kyo but when he did he made her blush deeply. "Morning Miss Honda" said Yuki to Tohru when he walked into the dining room. "I'm going to the Sohma library" said Yuki. Tohru's eyes widened. "Sohma library? I didn't know that the Sohma's had a library! Can I join you?" asked Tohru excited. Maybe Hatori didn't mean the public library but the Sohma library! Tohru was so happy that she had a chance to find the answer and to free Kyo. "Like the Sohma library is much fun" said Kyo sarcastic. He was mad because Tohru had chosen for joining Yuki above talking and eating with him … who could resist food? Kyo sighed … Maybe she couldn't resist Yuki, he thought sad. But what he didn't know was that Tohru didn't want anything else than staying with him but that she had to find the answer to save him. Tohru grabbed her coat and ran after Yuki. "Why are you interested in the Sohma library?" asked Yuki. "Oh uhm I just like to read" said Tohru. She didn't lie completely. She really liked reading but that wasn't the only reason. Yuki looked surprised but didn't ask further. When they got to the Sohma residence Yuki rang the doorbell. "I don't think Akito would give you permission to go inside but if you keep quiet and don't be notable then he won't even know you have been there" said Yuki. The gate opened and Yuki and Tohru walked inside. Yuki guided Tohru to a huge building she had never been to in the Sohma residence. When they got inside she saw aisles of books. "Yuki-kun, are there books of the zodiac curse or zodiac stories here?" asked Tohru. She tried to hide her curiosity. "Why do you wanna know?" asked Yuki and he raised an eyebrow. "Well … I live with you guys and I want to know more about the curse so I can try to understand what you guys are going through" said Tohru. She hated it when she couldn't tell the whole truth to Yuki. "Yes, there are books about the curse here … they are written by the older generations … I think you will find them somewhere in the back. I'm over there." Said Yuki and he let Tohru alone. Tohru searched for the right aisle. When she found it there were many books. Most of the books were old but some of the books were recently written. Tohru giggled when she saw a book that was written by Shigure: Stories of the zodiac. Probably it where stories about the fights of Kyo and Yuki, the tragic love story of Hatori, … Tohru was surprised when she saw the most recent book, also written by Shigure. Tohru took the book out of the row and started reading.

_We met a funny girl today. She is on the same school as Yuki and she is very interested in the animals of the zodiac … If she only knew that we are the animals of the zodiac. Probably she would scream, faint and scream again. She immediately noticed that the cat was missing in my collection. She said she likes the cat. I'm curious if she will think the same if she met Kyo. … _

Tohru's eyes widened. This was about her! Was it such a big event that she moved in with the Sohma's and learned to live with the curse? Tohru turned a few pages and started reading again.

_It is strange. She doesn't seem to give up on Kyo. Every time when she tries to be nice he acts like a totally jerk. I think he is afraid that she would get to close to him. I can see it in his eyes. He likes her but is afraid to be close with her. _

Again Tohru turned a few pages.

_I can see that Kyo doesn't want to resist anymore. He is tired of always resisting and she keeps trying and I can see she likes him to. Even after she saw his real form. She keeps searching his company. He is happier and she too._

Tohru closed the book and put it back. Shigure seems to notice a lot. Tohru was surprised about that. She wondered if Yuki read this book. Then she saw a book that got her attention. "How to break the curse".

Tohru's heart skipped a beat. Maybe she finally found the answer. Deep inside her she knew it was too good to be true, but she kept hoping that she would find the answer. With clammy hands she took the book and opened it. She started to read.

_Many cursed ones have tried to break the curse. There is a rumor that the curse once was released but why then am I still cursed? The head of the family won't be happy about my investigation but I don't care. I must find the answer because I don't want to end up like every other cat … locked up forever._

So the writer of this book was a cat!, thought Tohru and her hope grew.

_I hope to find some answers during my investigation but I don't think I will find some … I even think that there will be more questions then before. Tomorrow I will see if I can ask the head of the family about the curse … that means if he is in a good mood. Otherwise I think I will need a doctor afterwards. _

Tohru turned a few pages.

_I talked to the head of the family … and surprisingly he was in a good mood. I didn't break any bones and I left without any scratches. I think he thought I was interested in the curse because I finally accepted my faith … The fact that I'm a monster. He's right. Maybe I am a monster … on the outside but on the inside I'm just like everyone else … a human being that wants to be seen like every other human. _

Tohru had enough and turned to the last page. She was just too curious for the answer.

_I know there is an answer … I just feel it! It can't be true that we are meant to be cursed forever! And if it is so, I can't accept it. I believe that people will follow after me … people who will search for a way out. I made a fire and the fuel isn't gone … and it won't ever be gone! I hope the fire will keep burning. The desire of being free. Keep looking for the answer! Never give up! _

Tohru threw the book away. "Stupid book!" yelled Tohru mad. She was so hoping that she would find the answer.

"Is there a problem Miss Honda?" asked Yuki from somewhere out of the library. "Off course Yuki-Kun … what should be wrong?" said Tohru nervously. She started to look at the books again. She found a book named: "The cat of the zodiac".

She took the book and put it under her coat. She would read this later. Then she went on her search for Yuki. "Yuki-Kun? Yuki-Kun where are you?" yelled Tohru and she wandered around the library. Suddenly out of nowhere popped Yuki's head out of an aisle. "Here, Miss Honda" said Yuki and he disappeared again. "The library is really big, Yuki-Kun. I almost got lost." Said Tohru and she smiled. Yuki smiled back. "C'mon I found what I looked for. Let's head back home" said Yuki and he guided her out of the library.

"Welcome back, Tohru" said Kyo when he saw Tohru. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Tohru smiled back. "Thank you, Kyo-Kun" said Tohru, 'let's look at the stars tonight". Tohru wanted the time they had left to be something to think back to … happy memories. Kyo looked to the ground. He knew that Tohru loved the moments on the roof and that she wanted to do the things she loved with him as long as she could. Kyo took her hands in his. "I would love to do that with you" said Kyo. "Sometimes I really hate it that I can't hug you" said Tohru quiet. "You can hug my arm if you want" said Kyo with a face as red as a tomato. Tohru squeezed Kyo's arm. "That is going to be a bruise if you keep squeezing my arm like that" said Kyo and he got a hand through Tohru's hair. "I just don't wanna loose you" whispered Tohru. "I know" said Kyo, "I don't want to loose you either".

"Ah my lovebirds!!" said Shigure in his singsong voice, "Now if you two can move two steps to the right I can enter my room so I can write … Otherwise I think someone is going to commit suicide". Shigure pointed to his editor who was hanging on his leg, begging him to write something. Tohru and Kyo immediately got out of the way. "He just likes to torture her, don't he" said Kyo when Shigure disappeared in his office with his editor, "Probably he already finished it". "Kyo-Kun, would you like to make dinner with me?" asked Tohru and she looked at her feet. "Off course" said Kyo, "I would do everything if I could do it with you". Kyo was surprised he said that. He was always trying to keep distance but as the time got smaller his resistance did too.


	17. Chapter 16

Kyo and Tohru walked to the kitchen. "Hey look! There is a letter and it has the symbol of our school on it" said Tohru who already walked to the letter and picked it up. She gave the letter to Kyo. Kyo opened the letter and as he read it his face got angrier. "I can't go … what if I transform?" mumbled Kyo. Tohru looked confused. "What are you talking about? What says the letter?" asked Tohru curious. Kyo gave her the letter.

_With this letter the school invites you (Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun and Miss Honda) to the school Prom. The school Prom will be this Saturday. We are excepting you in evening dress/ costume. You can bring a date. The school hopes to see you then. _

_Enjoy your vacation and good luck with graduation. _

"This is fantastic!" said Tohru excited, "I don't understand why you are so angry about it". "Maybe because I can transform! There is no possibility that I can go with yo… a girl! Besides who want's to go with me? I'm a monster and I yell at everyone who is nice to me!" yelled Kyo. "Calm down, Kyo-Kun … I don't like it when you are mad at me" said Tohru with a shivering voice. "let's make dinner" Tohru laid the letter on a table and followed Kyo to the kitchen. "Ya know I'm sorry for yelling at you, don't you?" asked Kyo. "Off course I know you didn't mean it" said Tohru who didn't sound very sure. "Smile" said Kyo gentle and he touched her cheek, "When you smile I will be happy too". Tohru smiled. "Now let's make dinner" said Kyo.

Tohru took the bag of flour and tried to open it. "Give it to me … I will open the bag before you hurt yourself or something" said Kyo and he took the bag of flour. Kyo pulled with all his force at the bag of flour and it tore apart. The flour flew everywhere and Kyo looked like a snow doll. "Goddamnit! Stupid bag!" cursed Kyo as he jumped up and down on the empty bag. Tohru giggled but when she saw Kyo's face covered with flour she couldn't help but laugh hysterical. Tohru wasn't able to stop laughing.

When Kyo noticed Tohru was laughing he realised the funny situation they were in and he laughed too. "I think we need more flour" laughed Kyo. "Wait, here's another bag … but this time I will cut it open with a pair of scissors otherwise we might have no flour left in the end" said Tohru.

They continued preparing dinner. "Kyo-Kun, can you give me the salt?" asked Tohru as she was stirring the soup. "No" said Kyo playfully. Tohru looked shocked because he said no but when she saw the expression on his face she realised he was joking.

"C'mon … give me the salt, please?" laughed Tohru. "Come and get it" teased Kyo and he moved the salt in front of her eyes. Tohru tried to grab it but missed every time. Suddenly they noticed that their faces were only a few inches separated from each other.

Their heads moved closer to each other. Kyo sniffled. "Is something burning?" he said and Tohru quickly moved backwards.

"Our soup!" Tohru yelled and she ran to the pot were black smoke was coming out of it. "Oh no! I totally ruined it" cried Tohru as she grabbed the pot to get it off the fire.

She had better not done that … the pot was hot. "Ahh!!!" Tohru screamed as her hands got burnt by the heat. Kyo immediately got a towel around the pot, got it of the fire, took Tohru's hands and pushed them under the water. Tears were running down from Tohru's cheeks. Kyo got her hands out of the cold water and tried to dry her hands. Slowly he dabbed around the wound. "Wait here" said Kyo and he ran out of the kitchen. Seconds later he was back with lotion for burns and bandages. He took her hands in his and took care of them. He was very careful not hurting her. When he was finished there was silence.

Kyo looked up to Tohru and saw that her cheeks were wet from crying. He wiped away her tears and took her head in his hands. His face was full of care and suddenly Tohru felt scared and sad that she might loose that face forever. She started to cry again.

Kyo didn't understand why. He let her head rest on his shoulder while she cried. His shirt got wet from her tears but he didn't care about that. The only thing he cared for was her.

"Don't cry" said Kyo who was trying to comfort her, "does it hurt that much?" Kyo had no idea why she was crying so he could only guess. If she wanted to talk about it, she would do so, but for now it was her choice if she was ready to talk about whatever it was that was making her feel this miserable. Tohru stopped crying and she looked up. "Thank you for comforting me, Kyo-Kun" said Tohru and she bent forward to Kyo's head.

They almost kissed but Kyo turned his head and Tohru kissed his cheek. Kyo was red like a tomato.

Off course he wanted to kiss her but he couldn't at the moment. She felt weak and needed someone to be there and Kyo felt that if he let her kiss him, he would make advantage of her.

Kyo let go of Tohru. Tohru wiped away the last teardrops. "Let's see if we can still save the soup" said Kyo and he stood up. Kyo felt it was harder to hide his feelings when he was alone with Tohru. She made him feel like nothing was wrong and that they were the only people in the whole world. Every time he saw here he had this strange feeling in his stomach. It was like an army of butterflies was marching through it. His head got completely empty and it was like he couldn't act normal anymore.

Tohru tasted the soup. "Maybe if we add a little salt and pepper to it, it will taste better" said Tohru but Kyo didn't listen. He was too busy staring at her and smiling. "Kyo-Kun? Did you hear me?" said Tohru and she waved her hands in front of his eyes. "Ow, yes!" said Kyo, "What where you saying?" asked Kyo. Tohru shook her head and smiled. "I said that if we add a little salt and pepper to it, it might still taste good" repeated Tohru. "Ok" said Kyo and he added some salt. Tohru added the pepper. "Now we both have rescued our soup" said Tohru and she laughed. Shigure walked into the kitchen and started sniffling. "Smells like dinner's ready" said the dog satisfied, "Hope you two had fun … if you know what I mean". A bag fell in Shigure's head and Shigure fell. "We don't want to know what you meant … We aren't interested in your perverted thoughts" said Yuki calm. "Auwch … what was in the bag? Dictionary's? Because the last time they felt a little lighter" "No … bricks" said Yuki cold. "Oh man … Now I have to call Tori to see if my head is ok" said Shigure excited. "It never was ok" said Kyo and he raised an eyebrow. "I hoped that his brains would get better by the bump … but it seemed they only got more worse" said Yuki and he threw his bag away, "Ah miss Honda, the food smells nice. I'm sure it will taste great too". "Kyo-Kun made it with me! We almost burnt the soup but then we fixed it again … together" said Tohru excited when she laid the table. "I didn't know Kyo could cook" said Yuki surprised. "Yes he can, but he isn't very handy with opening flour bags" giggled Tohru. "I wondered why you two looked a bit white … so Kyo was clumsy again, well you can't blame him … he's the cat" said Yuki. "You shut up! Damn rat!" yelled Kyo who took the food to the table. Yuki sat down and they all started to eat.


	18. Chapter 17

**AKITO. At The Disco - Thank you!!**

**Rayn Lake - I hope this was soon enough XD :p ;) thanx for the review!!**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - i'm sorry for the big paragraphs :p I made them smaller ;) And i'm not stopping with this story yet :p I have too many idea's and I have too much fun writing this story :p **

**Voila, the next chapter ... I had time to write it so I updated it as soon as possible ... hope you will like it!! Thanks for the reviews and as I say it in my language: dankjewel :p XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket :'(**

They all were enjoying their food when suddenly someone fell true the paper door.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry!!! I'm sorry for all the people in the world! I'm sorry that I ruined your beautiful paper door and I'm sorry for the company who made this paper door and I'm sorry for the trees that were sacrificed for this lovely door and I promise I will repair it the best I can!!! I'm soooooo SORRY!!!!!!" cried Ritsu.

"My lovely house … destroyed again!" said Shigure dramatically, "oh hi Ritsu!"

"I'm sooo Soorryyyyy" continued Ritsu his apologising.

"Man, you are still wearing women clothes?" said Kyo irritated pointing his fork at Ritsu, "People might think you're a woman".

"Ritsu … calm down" said Yuki cold.

"Welcome Ritsu!!" said Tohru cheerfully, "Take a seat and join us!" Everybody looked surprised at Tohru for a second but then the sound started to fill the room again.

"I will help you restore the door after I did the dishes but now you can sit down and eat with us" said Tohru friendly.

"I don't deserve to eat with such gentle persons!! I don't deserve help!! I'm sorry for being such a burden to all of you!!" cried Ritsu.

"Glad ya know it!" said Kyo grumpy.

"I knew it!!! Nobody likes me!!! I'm hated by everybody!!! I'm such a burden that it might be better if I just killed myself!!" cried Ritsu hysterically.

"No!!! It's not worth it!! I like you!! Don't kill yourself! I'm sure Kyo-Kun didn't mean it!" panicked Tohru. Yuki punched Kyo.

"Look now what you did! You made Miss Honda worried again!" said Yuki calm.

"Wanna put up a fight you damn rat?" yelled Kyo as he jumped up and got in his fight position.

"I don't want to fight with you at the moment … it will only make Miss Honda worry even more! Besides there is enough commotion already" said Yuki and he continued eating.

"If you try to kill yourself I will make it my mission to stop you!" said Tohru resolute and she jumped up too.

"No! Then I won't kill myself otherwise I'm an even bigger burden to you miss Honda! I definitely don't want to be a burden to you! You are always so nice to me!" said Ritsu. Although Shigure loved all the drama, he was hungry so he made an end to it. He calmly stood up and gave Ritsu "the magic touch".

"Ah finally … silence" said Shigure smiling, "now I can finally continue eating this delicious food". Tohru looked confused.

"Sit down and eat … he will wake up … eventually" said Kyo to the shocked Tohru. Tohru sat down slowly and they ate the food.

"Yuki-Kun did you read the letter from the school yet?" asked Tohru when they finished dinner.

"Yes, I did and I think it sounds fun" said Yuki.

"You mean you actually are considering on going to that stupid prom ball?" asked Kyo. "Even better … I will go" said Yuki.

"But what about the crazy fan girls?" asked Tohru worried.

"Crazy? You can better call them the freaky insane fan girls …" said Kyo and he rolled his eyes.

"That will be a problem indeed but I think that if I'm careful there won't be any problems" said Yuki.

"No, off course not" said Kyo sarcastically, "I think the freaky fan girls would love to have a rat between their arms … I can hear the hysterical screaming: 'OMG someone changed Yuki into a rat! It will probably be that wave girl! Let's punish her!!'"

"I don't think the fan girls will be at the prom if they think I won't go … So as long as they don't know I'm going … we don't have to worry" said Yuki.

"We can't go! We can't dance … we will transform!" said Kyo angry.

"Dancing isn't the same as hugging… the only thing you have to do is leave a little space between your partner and you won't transform" said Yuki.

"Yeah? I don't believe that!" said Kyo stubborn.

"Well … dance with Miss Honda, now! Than you will see it with your own eyes!" demanded Yuki.

Kyo couldn't move … he felt his face blush. Tohru waited. She looked very shy. They waited for about ten seconds when Yuki suddenly bowed to Tohru.

"Will you dance with me so I can prove the stupid little shy cat that dancing won't be a problem?" asked Yuki and he offered her his hand. Tohru looked one second at Kyo. She was disappointed that he didn't ask her to dance… neither for the prom.

"I would love to dance with you, Yuki-Kun" said Tohru friendly and she took his hand.

"It isn't that I don't want to dance with Tohru but …" said Kyo but he got interrupted by Yuki.

"Save your excuses for another time … I already asked her to dance" said Yuki cold. He was angry that Kyo embarrassed Tohru by not asking her to dance.

"Well we don't have music but I'm sure it will go without some too" said Yuki and he smiled to Tohru.

Yuki got in dance position with Tohru and they danced. Kyo got jealous.

"That's enough!" he said angry, "you proved your right! But I'm not going to that stupid dance!"

Tohru thanked Yuki for the dance. "I'm going to my room … I guess I see you later on the roof, Kyo-Kun" said Tohru formal and she went away.

"If you don't ask her soon, I will ask her … otherwise I will ask Machi if you decide to go with Miss Honda" said Yuki cold to Kyo, "but I won't let you hurt her feelings by not asking her"

Then Yuki went off too.

"He's right … you do need to ask my little sunflower out … otherwise she will be sad" said Shigure who was leaning against the door post.

"Mind your own business! There are still bricks left, ya know!" hissed Kyo.

"You really are bad tempered … I think I'm going to write" said Shigure nervous and he got to his office. Kyo sighed. Everybody ran away from him … except of Ritsu but he was asleep.

Kyo was thinking … he really wanted to ask Tohru for the prom … otherwise that rat would go with her. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted to go with her … he wanted to dance with her and see her smiling. Kyo went to the roof and was surprised to find Tohru there. Tohru turned around and saw Kyo.

"You forgot about looking at the stars?" asked Tohru disappointed when she saw Kyo's surprised face.

"Off course not! I just didn't expect you so soon" said Kyo and he smiled. He sat down next to Tohru.

"I'm sorry about that dance thing … I had to ask you … I'm sorry for making you feel embarrassed" said Kyo.

"Don't mind … I danced with Yuki so … no problem" said Tohru and she looked to the ground.

"Well … Euhm … I eh need to eh ask you eh something …" stuttered Kyo.

"yes?" said Tohru and she turned to Kyo.

Kyo was blushing hard now.

"Well … we can bring euhm … have dates on the prom so euhm … I was asking if you would like to … come with me? If you would like to, off course" said Kyo.

"Off course I want to! I was hoping you would ask me!" said Tohru happy. Kyo smiled.

"Well … then that's settled … Now you only need a dress … and I need a costume" said Kyo.

"And I know exactly where we can find the right dress and costume!" said Tohru thrilled, "Ayame is going to be so happy to see us again … and know he can meet Machi too cause she needs a dress too off course!!"

"What?! We are going to that snake?! And we are choosing our clothes with Yuki and Machi?! No way!!" said Kyo.

"But it is going to be fun! Besides you would make me very happy by going with us … but you can't see my dress before the prom off course … that's why you and Yuki will go shopping and Machi and me!" said Tohru happy.

"Me and that damn rat alone?! No way!" yelled Kyo.

"Please?" begged Tohru. Kyo looked at her and he just couldn't say no.

"Ok, but this is the first and the last time that I will ever go shopping with Yuki!" said Kyo.

Tohru smiled and leaned against Kyo's arm. Kyo was surprised by this sudden action but he liked it. He smiled softly and they both stared at the endless dark sky.


	19. Chapter 18

**AKITO. At The Disco - Thank you:) **

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - I'm not really good at describing but I tried a little to describe the dresses ... XD In my language it's much easier to explain things and sometimes I have to look up words because I don't know how to translate them :p Thank you for the review:)**

**Rayn Lake - I have vacation now so I decided to use the time to write and update but next week my vacation is already over :'( Thanks for the review:)**

**moonflower - Thanks for the review:)**

**Here's another chapter! Hope you will like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket :'(**

"YUKIIIII!!! From the moment Tohru told me you were coming I knew it was you're idea!!" Said Ayame excited when they entered the store.

"It was Tohru's idea actually" said Yuki cold.

"You shy little brother of me, off course you are denying the fact that you missed me! I missed you too!! You are my reason of living!!" said Ayame dramatically, "Oh look, Kyon-Kichi is here too! And who's the lovely girl standing behind my little brother?"

"How many times I have to tell you: 'Don't call me Kyon-Kichi!!'" yelled Kyo mad. Yuki punched Kyo to make him shut up.

"This is Machi" said Tohru and she pulled Machi forwards.

"Hello mister Sohma" said Machi shy.

"Oh please … call me Ayame … well mister sounds fine too and master even better but" said Ayame but when he saw the death glares of Yuki he changed his mind, "Ayame sounds uhm much better".

"So you are Yuki's big brother?" asked Machi.

"I wished I could say no … but he is my big brother …" sighed Yuki and he leaned against the wall.

"Well I think it's time for you two to leave … We will see you later after we have chosen our dresses" said Tohru and she took Machi to the back of the store.

"If I hadn't promise Tohru I would dump you immediately" hissed Kyo to Yuki.

"Well … it's not like I wanted to go shopping with you either" said Yuki sarcastically.

"C'mon guys … get out of here and have fun" said Ayame who waved at them with his handkerchief.

"Let's get out of here before people find out he is family of us" hissed Kyo and he ran out of the store followed by Yuki.

"Is that Tohru I see?" said Mine excited when she saw Tohru and Machi.

"Ayame told me you two were coming here for a dress … well what did you two have in mind?" asked Mine. Ayame joined them.

"Well … something nice off course but I don't know what" said Tohru.

"Me neither" said Machi.

"Well than this is the right place for you two … because me, Ayame, and Mine will find the perfect outfits for both of you … and I already have an idea to make our precious flower, Tohru, something that will make Kyon-Kichi amazed!! And I will create something for Machi that will make Yuki fall for this beautiful lady" said Ayame.

"First we will make Machi's dress" said Mine and she led Machi away. Tohru waited patiently.

After a while Machi came back … dressed in the most beautiful dress Tohru had ever seen.

"Machi! You look amazing!!" said Tohru and she clapped her hands.

Machi was dressed in a long black dress that had glitters on it. She had a split and many layers. She looked like a Holly Wood star. Machi stood there blushing.

"Is it really that good?" asked Machi.

"You look like a star!!" said Tohru admiring, "You two really did a great job!"

"Oh it was nothing" said Ayame modest, "but I think this is the best dress I've made so far! In fact … I think it's the best dress ever! But your dress needs to be even better!"

"Don't make my dress too outrageous" said Tohru shy … but she even thought that the dress of Machi was outrageous.

"C'mon let's make you even more beautiful than you already are" said Ayame and he laid Tohru away.

Mine covered Tohru in the most delicate materials. They were cutting and measuring. It lasted long before the dress was ready but the result was breathtaking, overwhelming, amazing, and so on … It was the most beautiful dress ever seen.

Tohru stepped from behind the curtains and Machi's mouth fell open.

"OMG Tohru, you look awesome!!" said Machi amazed.

Tohru was wearing a pink dress. The colour matched her personality perfect … sensitive and a natural beauty, caring, etc

The dress had glitters on it just like Machi's dress but this dress showed a little more skin which stood really good on Tohru because she always tried to cover everything up.

It had two splits on the sides of the dress and her back was open. The dress was long and it had ribbons hanging on it with pink flowers at the end.

"I will come over and do the hair of you two on the big night" said Mine.

"Mine you already did enough! Look at the great dresses we are wearing! You don't have to do that too" said Tohru.

"No! I insist on doing it! I won't be happy if I can't do it!" said Mine resolute.

"Ok, if you really want to do it than you can" said Tohru and Mine gave her a big hug.

"I would give you a hug to Ayame but we both know that we can't do that" said Tohru and she winked to Ayame.

"Then let's shake hands my precious flower" said Ayame and they shook hands.

"But I will remind you another time of that hug" whispered Ayame in Tohru's ear and she blushed.

"I'm going to change" said Machi and she disappeared behind the curtains.

"We are back!!" yelled Yuki but he shut up immediately when he saw Tohru. Then he quickly turned around and pushed Kyo out of the shop so he won't see Tohru.

"Hey ratboy! Why did ya do that for?" said Kyo angry because he fell on the ground.

"Tohru wasn't ready yet … besides she didn't want you to see her in the dress before the prom" said Yuki, "now wait outside!"

Yuki came back in the shop. Tohru blushed heavily.

"You look spectacular!" said Yuki who couldn't really find the right words to say, "if Machi looks as beautiful as you do I'm sure it will be a great evening!"

Kyo was sulking because Yuki could see Tohru yet but he couldn't.

"That damn rat can always get what he wants" mumbled Kyo who was carrying the bags with the costumes. After a while they all came out of the store.

"Hi Kyo-Kun! Did you find a costume?" asked Tohru smiling.

"Yes I did … and did you find a dress?" asked Kyo who was trying to catch a glimp of the dress but the bag didn't let anything open to see.

"Yes I did too but you can't see it yet" giggled Tohru when she saw Kyo was trying to see how the dress looked like.

"Well I can say that she looks very beautiful in the dress …" said Yuki what made Kyo even more jealous.

"Stupid ratboy" mumbled Kyo who was sulking because he wasn't allowed to see the dress.

"Don't be such a jealous brat!" said Yuki, "I'm going to bring Machi to her home".

They all said goodbye and Kyo and Tohru went home.

Kyo was silent, still sulking about the fact Yuki saw it but he wasn't allowed to.

"It's pink" said Tohru suddenly.

Kyo looked confused.

"The dress" explained Tohru. "It's black" said Kyo suddenly.

"Huh?" said Tohru dumb and Kyo shook his head. "My costume" said Kyo and he laughed.

Tohru giggled. "You still have to wait till the prom" said Tohru.

"I was afraid you were going to say that but for once I will be patient …" said Kyo and he smiled.


	20. Chapter 19

**moonflower - Thanks:)**

**animefreaks121 - I already wrote a few things for the prom and I must say that a friend of me loved the ideas and the story even if she doesn't know fruits basket ... she even gave me a few ideas XD ... I normally don't speak nor write in English so I don't know much about what's proper and what not :p But I will try to write it the best way I can :p because sometimes I know how to write it in Dutch but not in English ... But you are totally right about that proper English because it's so Yuki XD ... he is always the gentleman kind of person :p, thanks for the review:)**

**Rayn Lake - thanks:)**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - I'm even excited about it and i'm writing it XD ... it's almost like I'm a reader too :p, thanks for the review:)**

**Sorry that I didn't update for more than a week ... Hope you like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket :'(**

"I'm going to the dojo, don't count on me for dinner" yelled Kyo as he went off on a certain mission. His shyness against Tohru wasn't the only reason why Kyo didn't ask her to dance 2 days ago … the biggest problem was that he couldn't dance!

He simply never had the time for it and he wasn't interested in asking girls out so he never learned it.

But now he was falling for a girl, and he was falling hard, he just couldn't make a fool out of himself in front of her.

So he decided to … call Shishou, who in fact couldn't dance either, and ask him for advice.

So here he was … on his way to Shishou to learn how to dance, or to say it better, try to learn how to dance.

Rin opened the door for Kyo. She was hearing music out of her MP3.

"You have a music thingy?" asked Kyo surprised, "You listen to music?" Rin rolled her eyes.

"It's called an MP3 and for the mater of fact yes … I do listen to music" Said Rin irritated, "Kazuma's in the dojo"

Kyo walked inside and made his way to the dojo. "Kyo-Kun? You're here?! I missed you soooo much!!" said Kagura suspiciously calm, "Why didn't you write me?! I was crying at home thinking that something bad had happened to you! You are so cruel, you bastard!!"

Kagura was furious now. She ran to Kyo who tried to run away. "Why didn't someone warn me?" yelled Kyo mad as he was trying to flee from the fists of Kagura.

"Come back, you bastard!!" yelled Kagura, "Got you!"

"WAAAHHH" yelled Kyo as he flew trough the room.

"Please, try to avoid the TV when you kick Kyo's ass … there's a show today that I want to see" said Rin cold.

"Thanks for your help, Rin" said Kyo sarcastic as he tried to avoid Kagura's foot heading to his head.

After a while she stopped and looked at Kyo.

"Oh my … where's the bastard that did this to you?" asked Kagura shocked.

"She's sitting right on top of me" mumbled Kyo irritated.

Kagura got off of him and went 'searching' for the one who hurt Kyo.

"Buy a mirror and you're looking right at the criminal" mumbled Kyo as Kagura went away.

Now he could finally go to the dojo.

"Ah Kyo … I see you made it" said Shishou as he saw the bruised cat.

"Ya could have warned me" said Kyo mad pointing at his bruises.

"Oh … they are just bruises … they will go away" said Kazuma, "Now let's see how our dancing skills are".

Kazuma put the music on but after a while they both noticed that it was hopeless.

"Well … I think we can better see dancing from a different point of view" said Shishou, "let's compare dancing with fighting"

"Do I have to knock her down?!" said Kyo shocked. Shishou sighed.

"No … off course not! We just see what the two might have similar" said Shishou, "What is one of the most important things to look after when you fight?"

"Strength … off course!" said Kyo confident and he punched in the air.

"No … concentration" said Kazuma.

"Oh well … that ya need too" said Kyo uninterested.

"That's why Yuki was always a little better than you are" said Shishou careful, knowing he was playing with fire, "He was well skilled in concentration and staying calm … off course he had a lot of strength too but it was the concentration that did it! Because if you compare his strength with yours, you will see that you are as strong as Yuki".

"Enough of that!" said Kyo irritated, "We just have one problem … neither of us can dance and we don't have dance partners who can teach us" said Kyo and he put his hand at his chin and started to think how they could solve the problem.

Then Rin came in with Kagura both dancing and singing with the songs on their MP3.

"I wonder where we can find dance partners" said Kyo who didn't notice them coming in the dojo. When Kyo followed the gaze of Kazuma, he saw he was looking with a devilish look at them. Kyo knew what Kazuma was planning to do.

"No way! Forget about it! I would rather make an idiot out of myself than that!" yelled Kyo but a few minutes later he found himself listening to the orders of Rin and Kagura.

"First you need to pick a dance partner" said Rin.

"I pick … KYOOOOO" yelled Kagura and she ran towards Kyo.

"I was afraid she would say that" mumbled Kyo and he sighed. He didn't want to give Kagura false hope.

"Oi! Ya do know I only wanna learn how to dance so I can dance with Tohru on the prom, huh?" said Kyo.

"I know" said Kagura and you could hear the sadness in her voice, "but I'm happy I can take advantage of it".

"For once I will let you take advantage of me … But only this once!" said Kyo. Kagura was thrilled. She hugged Kyo with all her force.

"Please … Stop … I … can't … breathe …" Kyo managed to say. When Kagura noticed Kyo looked a little blue, she let go of him.

"The blue didn't match with the orange" said Kagura as Kyo took a deep breath.

"Are you trying to kill me?" yelled Kyo.

"Calm down, stupid cat!" said Rin irritated, "now, get into your dance position"

Kyo blushed. He had no idea what he had to do. When Rin noticed it, she sighed.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to hold a girl while dancing" said Rin unbelievable.

"Well … then I won't tell" said Kyo grumpy. He didn't even need to answer the question … because the colour of his cheeks said it all.

"It's even worser than I thought" said Rin and she rolled her eyes, "Lay your hands on her hips".

Kazuma thought that it wasn't possible for Kyo to become even redder but … he had it wrong. Kyo was now as red as red could be.

"C'mon don't act like a child … you are almost 18" said Rin. Kyo put his hands on Kagura's hips.

"_If only these hips were Tohru's" _thought Kyo.

"Damn I lived for too long with that damn Shigure" mumbled Kyo.

"Did you say something?" asked Kagura.

"No!" said Kyo quick and he focused on the music.

"First we will teach you how to dance with a girl on a slow song …" said Rin and she walked to the CD-player. After a while she found the right CD.

"Just listen to the music and let it guide you" said Rin. Kyo couldn't help it … he had no idea what to do. He couldn't feel the music.

"Just move" said Rin. Kyo moved but the movements were firm and inflexible. Kyo couldn't relax with Kagura … the only person where Kyo was calm with was Tohru … and Shishou but he couldn't dance with him. Kyo sighed. "This is never going to work!" he mumbled and he let go of Kagura.

"I think I know what you're problem is" said Rin and she guided Kyo away.

"I can't concentrate or relax" said Kyo. "Just think of something … or someone" said Rin, "Like Tohru … Maybe if you think of here while dancing, you can feel the music" Kyo nodded and got back to Kagura.

"Is there a problem?" asked Shishou. "no" said Kyo, "Just let's get this done with"

Kyo imagined he was dancing with Tohru. He closed his eyes and smiled. He could feel the music guiding his body. The music was telling him how to move and Kyo listened. Kyo was longing for the moment he could really dance with Tohru. When the song was over he opened his eyes again. Rin and Shishou were looking at Kyo and Kagura.

"I can definitely see that the trick worked well" said Rin and she smiled. Kyo let go of Kagura. "I think I can dance now … thank you for learning me" said Kyo to Kagura and Rin. "No problem" they both said and they went back inside the house.

Now Kyo and Shishou were the only one's left in the dojo.

"Let's train" said Kyo, "It's a long time ago when we trained together" "Don't be so ridiculous … we trained together last week" said Shishou, "but if you insist"

They started to fight. Kyo jumped in the air to avoid Shishou's foot. "So are you going to do something special to steal her heart?" asked Kazuma as he punched Kyo in the stomach.

"Ouch …" said Kyo, "Do I have to do something special then?" Kyo tried to hit Kazuma but he avoided the attack.

"Well … yes! Girls like it when boys do things they normally don't do so the girl would like the boy. I don't mean you have to be the "ultra tough guy" cause that's definitely not something what Tohru would make her fall for you, but you have to do something that touches her heart. Something nice but heroic" said Kazuma as he avoided some punches of Kyo.

Kyo stopped fighting and took a towel to wipe the sweat away. "So you are saying I have to do something that will let her see the soft me?" asked Kyo.

"That's what I mean!" said Shishou and he smiled, "So have you already something in mind?"

Kyo shook his head. "I didn't really think of something special" explained Kyo.

"Then I might have something for you" said Kazuma smiling and he pulled Kyo out of the dojo.

IN THE MEANTIME WITH TOHRU

"Finally … now I can read that book I got from the Sohma library" said Tohru and she went to her room.

Yuki was working at his secret base. He said that the strawberries would be almost ready to eat. Shigure was with Ayame at Hatori … Ayame would probably report every single detail of his week to Hatori. Tohru was surprised he didn't call to Hatori when they visited him. He probably did that when she was waiting for the dress to be ready.

Tohru listened to the sounds of the empty house. She almost never had time to relax. She was always busy doing house tasks, helping others, working for school or her job.

Tohru took the book and started to read.


	21. Chapter 20

**animefreaks121 - In this chapter you will read what the book says ;) hope you'll like it! and thanks for the review:)**

**moonflower - I already know what he is planning to do XD ... and I must say that it won't be anything you would see him do :p ... thanks for the review!!**

**moonlit-snow - sorry ... the dance isn't this chapter ... I'm planning to do the dance after the next chapter ... but the dance is probably going to be 3 of 4 chapters long XD, thanks for the review:)**

**year of da cat fanclub - thanks for the review:)**

**Rayn Lake - :p thanks for the review:)**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - Well I hope there weren't too many mistakes in my chapters XD :p thanks for the review:)**

**AKITO. At The Disco - :p thanks for the review!!**

**Sorry for the waiting! Normally I would have posted already this saturday but there was something wrong with fanfiction and I couldn't upload the chapter ... Also my exams are next week and I really want to have good grades because they are really important (because my grades for math aren't that well XD) So I it possible that you will have to wait 2 weeks till the exams are over ... Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket :'(**

_The story of the cat is long and painful. Not only for the cat but also for the ones around him/her. _

_It wasn't always the tradition to lock the cat away. More in former days, the cat only lived separated from the rest of the family. The cat wasn't allowed at the banquet and wasn't allowed to live in the Sohma residence. _

_The cat lived a lonely live outside. _

_But then … one generation, there was a big fight between the cat and the God. The God was so angry that he decided that the cat, and all the generations of cats that would follow, would be locked away in a dark, small room … the Cat's room. And that he would stay there forever. _

_Every day of that cat's life was a nightmare. In the mornings the God came to visit 'the monster' to tell him what he always said when he saw him. _

"_What a lonely, pitiful monster are you. Disguised as a human… but you can't fool me! _

_I will always see that monster when I see you. Even when you are in your human form. People will hate you and run away from you. When they would see your true form it will make them sick and disgust you! _

_And above all … you will never be loved! You will never have the happiness of being loved … especially not like I have! _

_I hope for your own good that you will die soon." _

_After everyday hearing those words, the cat started to believe it. From that time every cat has been locked away and tortured with those same words._

Teardrops fell on the page. It were the tears of Tohru. She felt so sad for Kyo. She didn't want Kyo to suffer like that.

Kyo didn't deserve such a horrible live…

"I'm home!!" yelled a voice downstairs.

Tohru looked up. Kyo was home. Tohru quickly wiped away her tears and ran downstairs.

"Welcome home, Kyo-Kun" sniffled Tohru. Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Did you cry?" asked Kyo. Tohru looked down. She wanted to hug Kyo and never let go of him. Tohru started to cry again. Kyo didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her but then there was a chance he could transform.

"The hell with it!" mumbled Kyo and he hugged Tohru. For a second he could feel his arms holding her tight.

POOF

"Please … stop crying" said the orange cat in front of Tohru. Tohru fell on her knees. She couldn't stop crying. The cat laid a paw on her knee. Tohru looked at him and cried even harder.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are crying for me?" the cat asked.

"That's because I am crying for you!" said Tohru as she took the cat in her arms. Kyo was confused.

"But why? Why is someone like you crying for someone like me?" asked Kyo.

"Cause you are to stubborn to cry!" answered Tohru and she smiled a little, "You only cried once since I know you. Even when you know what might happen to you, even when people treat you like a monster" Kyo looked up to Tohru. Tohru hugged the cat and then put it back on the ground.

POOF

Tohru looked away as Kyo got dressed.

"Ready" said Kyo and Tohru looked at Kyo again. Tohru saw a tear roll down of his cheek.

"Kyo-Kun … you're crying!" said Tohru shocked. Kyo sniffled.

"I don't cry … because I'm saving my tears for the sad moments … the moments I will be separated from you … from this" said Kyo and he wiped away the few tears that had escaped his shield of angriness. Kyo walked to Tohru and touched her cheek.

"Don't spill your tears on me … I'm not worth it" said Kyo as he dried her cheeks.

"You are worth it! Every human being is worth to cry for! You are definitely worth my tears! You are human!" said Tohru and she looked deep in Kyo's eyes. And for once in his lifetime … Kyo believed it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Momiji looked up. He felt different … It was like he was left … like he had said goodbye of something or someone. It was like he was free. Momiji cried. He felt lost for a moment and then relief. He felt like he was finally living. Momiji looked at the sky.

"So this is how freedom is like …" said Momiji and he smiled, "The end of something is the beginning of something …" Momiji couldn't help but feel also sad, because the bond that once was … was broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akito looked up. Fear in his eyes. "Hatori!! Hatori!!! Come immediately!! I don't feel well!" yelled Akito. Hatori ran into the room of Akito.

"What's wrong Akito?" asked Hatori worried.

"Get Momiji! I need to talk to him!" demanded Akito and he looked at Hatori with eyes of disbelief. Hatori was confused.

"So it is starting …" Hatori thought while he was looking for Momiji, "It is falling apart … Now it is all up to her"


	22. Chapter 21

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - Momiji was in his room, he was crying because the curse was broken :p and that was also the reason why he felt free :p Akito felt that someone was released and he felt he hadn't a "bond" with Momiji anymore ... so he figured out that Momiji was the one who was released. I hope I could answer your questions well :p and thanks for the review:)**

**Rayn Lake - thanks for the review:)**

**animefreaks121 - That rimed XD :p Thanks for the review:)**

**moonflower - thanks for the review:)**

**And here is another chapter :) I'm now having exams :o And this week I also have my exam of English :p So I wrote this chapter under the disguise of "practicing for my English exam" XD Well ... I hope you guys also like this chapter :) ;) See you next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket :'(**

Tohru was preparing breakfast. Yesterday had been a tough day for her and Kyo. Tomorrow would be the prom. Tohru turned around and bumped into a guy. The food she had had in her hands now was all over the guy.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry! I promise I will clean it up right away and I will buy you new clothes if yours are ruined and … I'm soooo sorry" apologized Tohru to the stranger.

"Tohru? … You don't recognize me, do you?" said the boy amused. Tohru looked confused.

"I'm Momiji!" said the boy with a big smile.

"M-M-Mo-Momiji?!" stumbled Tohru unbelievable. She looked like she was going to faint.

"Oi! What's with the noise!" said a grumpy Kyo as he walked in the kitchen, "And what is this boy doing here in our kitchen? Man, Shigure really is a pervert"

Momiji laughed.

"You guys really are blind … maybe Yuki knows who I am" said Momiji as Yuki walked in.

Yuki looked up at the boy. He looked closely at his face.

"Momiji?!" said Yuki surprised. Kyo looked shocked.

"You mean Momiji who always eats lollipops, wears a girl uniform at school, cute little cousin Momiji?!" yelled Kyo who was pale now.

"Yes, Yuki recognized me!" said Momiji happy. Kyo looked shocked at Momiji.

Before him stood a boy that looked like a sixteen year old one. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a jeans. His face was grown-up and he looked taller. His hair was in a mess, but it suited him.

"And … what do you guys think of the new me?" said Momiji.

Tohru was still stunned … so was Kyo.

"Why the sudden change?" asked Yuki calm.

Momiji looked surprised.

"You guys don't know it yet?" asked Momiji, "My curse got lifted!!"

Yuki and Tohru looked even more surprised than before. Suddenly they heard a door bang. Tohru looked at the place where Kyo stood seconds ago … but he was gone.

"Kyo-Kun!" yelled Tohru and she wanted to run after him but Yuki stopped her.

"Leave him alone for a while … he is angry and I understand why" said Yuki calm. Tohru looked confused. She had no clue why Kyo was so angry.

"Well … he is angry because Momiji's curse got lifted and his didn't" explained Yuki. Momiji looked sad. Tohru's eyes widened.

"But … But … Kyo-Kun needs to be released … Why is Momiji the one to be released? Kyo-Kun needs to be released … he has to be released!" panicked Tohru. Momiji stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry" he said. Tohru ran to the door.

"Kyo-Kun! Kyo-Kun!" she yelled as she opened the door, "Kyo-Kun! Come back!"

Yuki sighed and stared at Momiji.

"It isn't your fault … She isn't angry at you" said Yuki to comfort Momiji, "she is just confused and desperate …"

"I hope she won't end up like Kana … I don't want her to forget us" said Momiji.

"Me neither" said Yuki sad as he looked at Tohru who was still calling for Kyo's name.

* * *

Shigure looked serious at Hatori and Ayame.

"I hope she realises it in time" said Shigure who was for once serious.

"Me too … otherwise the same thing might happen as with … euhm you know what I mean" said Ayame uneasy.

"The same as with Kana … I know" sighed Hatori, "But this is different … Kana was a mistake … I shouldn't had fallen in love with her … I should have known that she would be hurt. I should have protected her I …" Hatori still couldn't blame Akito.

"But this is different" said Shigure, "This is the way to freedom …"

"I know! But we can't force her … It has to come from the heart … She has to figure out herself otherwise it might not happen at all" said Hatori.

"But I'm sure there is something between them … I can feel it! And it is definitely coming from their hearts" said Shigure and he smiled, "The way they look at each other … It makes me want to fall in love too … too bad my precious flower is already taken"

"But you still have me!! I will always love you!" said Ayame with open arms to Shigure.

"Aw I love you too Ayame! Give me a hug!!" shouted Shigure in his typical Shigure-way.

Hatori rolled his eyes … but secretly he wanted a little love too.

* * *

Tohru was staring out of the window. Kyo wasn't back yet and it was already evening.

"Tohru?" said Momiji careful. Tohru hadn't said a word to anyone since Kyo ran off. Tohru didn't react. Momiji looked to the ground.

"It's not like I can do something about it … Off course I'm happy I'm free but it's not that I was being selfish towards Kyo … If there is one person who deserves and needs to be free it's him" said Momiji and he sighed.

Tohru looked up to Momiji.

"I'm sorry for acting like I gave you the blame … I don't blame you … I just felt so powerless" said Tohru sad, "I'm searching so hard for a way to break the curse and then suddenly someone get's released and it isn't Kyo-Kun … I don't even now how you got released and I don't think you do either. Otherwise you would have told me"

Momiji walked towards Tohru and laid an arm over her shoulder.

"You look great … but I hope you are still like the old Momiji" said Tohru and she smiled.

"Off course I am … I am only a little bit more serious than before … but you are still my best friend" said Momiji and he gave Tohru a hug.

Yuki leaned against the door post, watching Tohru and Momiji. He smiled. But he was worried too. He was worrying about Kyo.

_I hope that bastard isn't leaving her alone for the prom … _he thought.

* * *

Kyo sat against a tree with his head between his knees.

"Damnit" said Kyo and he punched the ground. Kyo stood up and paced up and down. He stopped in front of a tree.

"Why me?! Or to say it better … Why wasn't it me?!" yelled Kyo at the tree, "I deserve to be free! Tohru deserves to deserve someone who can love her back! Someone who is allowed to love her back! Why?!!!"

Kyo started to punch and kick the tree. He punched till his hands were bleeding and his feet hurt. Kyo fell on his knees and looked at his hands. They needed medical care but Kyo wasn't in the mood to go visit Hatori. He wanted Tohru to take care of his hands … Tohru was the only person he wanted to see. Kyo sighed and stood up. He ripped a piece of his T-shirt of and wrapped it around his bleeding hands.

* * *

Tohru was sitting on the roof. Suddenly she heard a crack. Tohru slowly turned around. A dark person was slowly walking towards her. Tohru slowly closed her eyes and punched as hard as she could.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes to see an irritated Kyo with a fist against his cheek.

"Well … hello to you to" said Kyo sarcastic, "How many times are you going to hit me because you think I'm a rapist or a thief or something like that?"

Tohru blushed and quickly pulled back her fist. Kyo rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry" said Tohru shy. Then she saw the bloody fabric around his hands.

"What happened?" asked Tohru worried, "Quick, go inside with me so I can clean the wounds out and take care of them and …"

"No!" interrupted Kyo, "I don't want to go inside … I … I don't want them to pity me more than they do already" Kyo sighed.

"I will be right back … I'm going to get some bandages and clean water" said Tohru and she went downstairs. Kyo looked at the sky. He heard someone coming up.

"That was fast" said Kyo but when he saw Yuki's face pop up he changed his tone, "Oh … it's you" Kyo turned his back to Yuki.

"So she couldn't shut her mouth, huh?" asked Kyo.

"She didn't tell me you were here … you stumbled over a bucket when you walked to the house. You had to be deaf to didn't hear it" said Yuki with a calm voice, "How are you?"

Kyo looked surprised.

"Why should I answer? You never ask me how I am … If you are going to feel sorry for me then just go away" said Kyo irritated.

"I just wanted to know how you felt … I would be mad too if I was in your place … I would ruin everything in my hand rage … and I see you tried to ruin at least something" said Yuki and he nodded to Kyo's hands. Kyo hid his hands.

"None of your business" Kyo said.

"I'm just here to ask one thing of you … please try to forget the curse for once at the prom … You will do Tohru a favour" said Yuki.

"Ok … If that will make her happy" said Kyo, "Euhm … Did you … eh … see her dress already?" Kyo blushed.

"Yes" said Yuki.

"Eh … and how did it eh look like?" asked Kyo stumbling.

"You will see tomorrow …" said Yuki with a smirk.

"You damn rat …" mumbled Kyo.

"I guess you will have to wait … but she sure looks breathtaking in it" said Yuki and he smiled. Kyo looked down and smiled.

"I can't wait to see her in it then … but I think she is cute in everything" said Kyo.

Yuki smiled.

"Tohru will be here in a minute so I'm going now …" said Yuki and he went away.

"Ha Kyo-Kun … I found all of it! And I've got some water too to clean you're wound … and I also brought you some food in case you might be hungry" said Tohru who was blushing.

"I'm sure you will be a good wife in the future for your husband … just don't let him take advantage of you" said Kyo and he looked away.

Tohru didn't know what to say.

"I – I don't know if I want to marry someone in the future … I … never mind" said Tohru and she looked away also, "Let me see those wounds"

Kyo showed her his hands. Tohru carefully unwrapped the fabric of his hands. Kyo closed his eyes. Her soft skin oh his hands. He wanted that moment to last forever. Tohru accidentally touched the wound. Kyo pulled away his hand.

"Sorry" said Tohru and she carefully took his hand back in hers. Kyo smiled.

"You have soft hands" said Kyo. Tohru blushed.

"eh Thank you" said Tohru while she removed the fabric from the other hand.

She gasped when she saw how bad the wounds were.

"Kyo-Kun … I think you need to go to the hospital … The wounds need to be stitched" said Tohru worried.

"I don't want to go to Hatori or a hospital" said Kyo.

"Why not? I will go with you and stay with you the whole time! I promise!" said Tohru who was trying to convince him. Kyo smiled.

"Ok then … If that means you will stay with me the whole evening or night then … I will go" sighed Kyo. He only did what Tohru wanted so she would be with him.

"Then let's walk to the main house … I know it's a long walk but you didn't want anyone to know you're back. And then we can ask for Hatori" said Tohru and she stood up. Her eye fell on the covered plate she had brought with her.

"Eh … I had brought you some fish" said Tohru. Kyo smiled.

"Then I will first eat the fish and then we can go to Hatori" said Kyo. Tohru sat back down.

* * *

Tohru pushed the bell with Hatori's name on it. She hoped Hatori was still there.

"Who is it that dares to come and visit me on this late hour? If it's you, Shigure then get lost! Ayame is probably still awake so go annoy him!" said an irritated voice out of the speakers.

"Eh … Hatori? It's me and Kyo-Kun … Can we come in?" asked Tohru nervous.

"Oh … It are you guys" said the voice of Hatori surprised, "Off course … I will open the door … just go upstairs to my office"

Tohru opened the door and they both walked inside.

Tohru opened Hatori's office-door and they walked in. Hatori looked concerned at them.

"You two … eh didn't … eh … you know what I mean huh" said Hatori rather ashamed.

Tohru and Kyo looked confused, but then Kyo got what Hatori meant.

"You pervert! Are you becoming like Shigure or what?! I'm not that stupid … and I won't ever dare to take advantage of her!" yelled Kyo angry with his fist in Hatori's direction. Whan Hatori saw the bloody bandages around Kyo's hands he blushed.

"Uhm … sorry, I thought you were here for something different … because the two of you were here and eh you Tohru sounded a little bit like nobody knew they were here …" said Hatori uneasy.

Tohru was still looking confused.

"Nobody knows we're here … I told her not to tell anyone I was already back so she went to the roof and we climbed down and went here" said Kyo.

"Then I will call Shigure so he won't be worried over you two" said Hatori and he walked to the phone.

"No! And if you do call then don't mention me! He will only be worried about Tohru so there isn't a need to say I'm here too" said Kyo.

"You're wrong … Shigure does care about you, Kyo … Everybody cares about you even when it doesn't look like it" said Hatori, "But I won't call if that's what you want. Now let me see those wounds"

Kyo showed him his hands.

"They definitely need to be stitched … I will first anaesthetise the wounds and then I will stitch them" said Hatori. Kyo looked a bit pale.

"Is something wrong, Kyo? Don't tell me you are afraid of needles …" said Hatori.

Kyo became even paler when he heard the word needles. Kyo hated needles. He had always avoided needles so far but know he couldn't deny it … he was afraid of needles.

Hatori laughed. Kyo looked angry.

"Don't you dare to tell Shigure or Yuki or Ayame or anyone!" he yelled with a fist in the air, but he calmed down when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You don't have to be afraid … I promised I would stay with you" said Tohru, "And to tell you something … I'm secretly afraid of needles too" Kyo smiled.

After the wounds were stitched they headed back home.

* * *

"Well … I think it's time to sleep because everybody is asleep already" said Tohru and she wanted to go upstairs.

"I thought you would stay with me all night" said Kyo who reminded her of her promise. Tohru was surprised.

"We can watch TV if you want" stumbled Tohru. Kyo smiled.

"I would love to" said Kyo and he walked with her to the living room. They both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

It was 3 a.m. in the night and Yuki headed downstairs to drink some water. When he passed the living room he stopped for a second.

"_Since when is the couch so … wait a minute" _thought Yuki and he walked to the couch. There he was Kyo and Tohru sleeping on his legs. Yuki smiled.

"_I am curious what Shigure is going to say in the morning when he finds them … I think I'm going to be up early today" _thought Yuki with a big smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 22

**AKITO. At The Disco - I don't like needles but I i'm not afraid of them either :p I just avoid them XD ... thanks for the review:)**

**SyaoranDazzleChic1 - He didn't break the curse by himself :p ... I give you a hint. Something happened at the same time XD If I say more my whole story might be revealed and that would be too bad XD but it will all become clear ;) and thanks for the review:)**

**tohrukun92126 - I can't tell you yet if he will be locked away ... just keep reading XD :p Thanks for the review:)**

**Rayn Lake - thanks for the review!!**

**animefreaks121 - Do you mean when they rang his bell:p ... He thought it was Shigure who wanted to talk to him ... Ayame and Shigure always do that sort of things to him and that's why he was so angry XD :p thanks for the review:)**

**moonflower - I think you will understand what Hatori was thinking after this chapter :p and thanks for the review:)**

**My exams are over!! Finally!! My English exam was really good :) So was my German and French exam XD My math didn't went so well :( ... almost everyone did a bad exam for math :s ... Nothing to change about it now ... so for the future I just need to work harder :)**

**Before I forget: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! and all the other wishes people can wish for! ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own fruits basket ... but I really would want Kyo from Santa Claus XD (not that that is going to happen XD :p)**

"Should we wake our little love-birds?" said Shigure thrilled. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Just leave them alone …" Said Yuki. Shigure drew a pout. Yuki sighed.

"Ok … Just let them sleep a little longer and then you can make your pervert-jokes …" said Yuki. Shigure bumped around. Then he stopped and stared at the sleeping Tohru and Kyo.

Yuki shook his head.

"He just looks like a happy puppy" mumbled Yuki.

Kyo slowly opened his eyes … and looked right in the eyes of Shigure.

"WAAAAAHH" yelled Kyo and he wanted to jump up but he couldn't because Tohru was lying on his legs. Tohru awoke and screamed too because Kyo screamed. Then there was a silence. Yuki was leaning against the doorpost with a cup of tea in his hands. He drunk of the tea. Kyo and Tohru looked to each other and than looked to Shigure. They both blushed.

"Oh … so my love-birds are finally awake … I hope you two didn't do anything eh … You know what I mean" said Shigure. A huge sweat mark grew on Kyo's fore head.

"Why does this world exist of perverted people?! You are the second one that asked that question!" said Kyo annoyed, "Just stop assuming things on your own!" Kyo looked annoyed. Tohru was clueless … again.

"How late is it?" asked Tohru shocked. She looked at the clock.

"WAAH!! It is already 11 am?! I didn't make breakfast and I'm not dressed yet and … TONIGHT IS THE PROM!!!" panicked Tohru. She jumped up and ran around in circles.

"I still need to call Machi to ask if I can get dressed at her place and I still have to do the household and then do my hair! And …" But Tohru got interrupted by a hand on her head that was stopping her from running in circles.

"Calm down! I will help you do the household and stuff …" said Kyo. Tohru blushed.

"Thank you, Kyo-Kun" said Tohru and she smiled.

"But you have to be ready at 4 pm! Cause Ayame and me have a surprise for you, Machi and Rin!" said Shigure with a huge smile.

"Rin?" asked Yuki surprised.

"Yeah … she is going with Haru" said Shigure and he smiled, "seems like they have grown together after the camping trip"

"Who is Momiji taking?" asked Tohru. Nobody knew the answer.

"I only know he has a date but he refused to tell me …" said Shigure.

"That doesn't surprise me … he must have been crazy to tell you that sort of things … you would probably make perverted jokes about it" said Kyo and he rolled his eyes.

"No! I wouldn't!" said Shigure shocked, "Well … maybe one … or two … or three … but definitely not four! I don't like that number"

Yuki and Kyo gave Shigure a death glare. Shigure laughed nervously and moved a little bit closer to the door.

"What is the surprise?" asked Tohru excited.

"You will see at 4pm! Just be on time!" said Shigure and he winked.

Shigure walked out of the room. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other with suspicious looks.

"I don't trust this" they both said at the same time.

"I'm so curious for the surprise!" said Tohru thrilled.

"Now ya know how it feels to be as curious as I am to see you in the dress, I'm sure you want to let me see it, huh" said Kyo. Yuki punched him in the face.

"She said no … so don't try to change her mind" said Yuki with a cold voice.

"Ok, Ok … stupid rat, I will shut up about it and wait" said Kyo irritated.

"Miss Honda, what can we do to help you?" said Yuki and he smiled at her.

"If you really really want to help" said Tohru, "Then I would like you to do the dishes … I forgot to do them yesterday" Yuki took Kyo by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the kitchen.

"You are going to dry the plates" said Yuki.

"What?! But you know how I hate water! Maybe I should just go with Tohru and help her clean instead of you!" said Kyo who tried to get away from Yuki.

"Be happy that I didn't decide you to wash the plates" said Yuki with an icy voice.

"I'm so happy you guys will do the dishes for me" said Tohru and she smiled a big smile.

Kyo smiled. He couldn't resist a happy Tohru so he decided to do the dishes with Yuki to make her happy.

Kyo strolled in the kitchen.

"That was a sudden change" said Yuki with a smirk. Kyo gave him a death glare.

"Just get those dishes done already, will ya" mumbled Kyo. Yuki threw a towel to Kyo and Kyo caught it.

* * *

It was 4 pm. 

"Shigure, I'm so curious what the surprise is!" said Tohru and she bumped around.

"Calm down, my little sunflower … first we need to pick up Ayame, Rin and Machi" said Shigure.

Kyo and Yuki were hiding behind a door.

"Can't we just demand to go with them?" whispered Kyo annoyed.

"Off course not! They won't allow us …" whispered Yuki irritated.

"Damn … I don't want to spend my afternoon with you! I still have to do a lot of things!" whispered Kyo nervous.

"As what?" whispered Yuki surprised.

"None of your business!" said Kyo a little too loud.

Tohru turned around to the door.

"Is something wrong, my little sunflower?" asked Shigure and he looked at the door too.

"Nothing … I thought I heard something" said Tohru confused and she walked to Shigure.

"Shut your mouth, you bakaneko! We almost got caught because of your dumbness!" whispered Yuki angry.

"Shut up yourself! Look! They are walking away! Let's follow them!" whispered Kyo and he slowly followed them.

* * *

Tohru walked into Ayame's shop. 

"Ah my lovely Tohru! You made it!" said Ayame excited with open arms, "Too bad I can't hug you"

"But you can always hug me!" said Shigure who popped up from behind a pile of clothes.

"Let's get Rin and Machi" they both said exited and they laid Tohru out of the store.

* * *

"Quickly hide! They are coming out of the store!" said Yuki to Kyo and he pushed Kyo in the bushes. Yuki quickly took a paper and hid his face behind it. 

"Why did you do that?!" yelled Kyo angry. Yuki punched him in the face.

"Shut up!" he whispered. People were staring at them. When Tohru, Ayame and Shigure were far away Yuki turned to Kyo.

"I was definitely not planning on hiding in the bushes … that's why I pushed you in them" said Yuki. Kyo jumped up.

"I will …" but he got interrupted by Yuki.

"Yeah, yeah … kick my ass … you can do that later but first we need to follow them" said Yuki and he pulled Kyo out of the bushes.

* * *

Tohru, Machi and Rin were curious about the surprise. They walked behind Shigure and Ayame. 

"We're here!!" said Ayame thrilled. The girls looked at the building in front of them. It was a beauty centre.

The girls looked surprised.

"Thank you so much Shigure and Ayame!" said Tohru and she almost hugged them.

"Not too excited … otherwise we will have a little problem" laughed Shigure and he looked in Machi's direction. She was the only one that didn't know about the curse.

"Oh … I understand" said Tohru and she winked to Shigure and Ayame.

* * *

Kyo's mouth fell open from surprise. 

"Who would have thought Shigure and my brother could be gentlemen" said Yuki and he smiled.

"I wish I would have thought about that for Tohru" said Kyo, "But I'm glad the surprise wasn't something perverted like I thought"

"Let's head back home" said Yuki and he smiled, "Looks like they don't need our 'help' after all" Kyo also smiled.

"You are right … and besides we had promised Tohru to finish the cleaning for her" said Kyo.

* * *

"First you can get a treatment for your skin and we also have planned that your hair will be done here. So ... Shigure is going to get all your dresses so you can all dress up in my place and make those guys breathless when you arrive" said Ayame. A wind blew through his hair. 

Rin's mouth fell open.

"Wow ... they really meant it about giving us a day that we would never forget" said Rin.

"I -I ... nobody ever did such thing for me" said Machi surprised, "Thank you very much!"

Ayame and Shigure smiled.

"You're welcome" they both said.

"Well ... I'm going to get your dresses ... be back in a minute" said Shigure and he went away.

"C'mon! Let's go inside!" said Ayame cheerful and he pushed the girls inside.

* * *

Kyo and Yuki were done with the dishes. Kyo threw the towel on the table. 

"I hate doing the dishes ... can't we just buy a machine to do it for us" said Kyo annoyed.

"They call it a dishwasher ..." said Yuki and he looked at Kyo as if he was from an other planet.

"Well ... that was exactly what I meant" said Kyo irritated, "I need to go to Shishou ... i'll be back in an hour" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"You are training now? Don't you need to prepare yourself for the prom?" asked Yuki surprised.

"Yes ... training" lied Kyo, "I'll be back at six and the prom starts at eight so I will have enough time left" Kyo left the house. He was going to practise his special act for Tohru. He had never done something like that and he was pretty nervous.

"Will she like it? I will probably just make a fool out of myself ..." thought Kyo.

* * *

At 6 am the girls left the beauty center. Tohru looked at her watch. 

"Oh no! It's already 6 o'clock! We will never be ready in time!" she panicked.

"Calm down ..." said Rin, "we have enough time left ... our hair is already done and the make-up too" Rin looked at her face in a mirror. She had to admit that they did a good job. She looked like a princess ... they all did. Now they were only cureous how it was with their princes.


End file.
